Blue Sword
by Moana Jay
Summary: Instead of being born during modern day Rin is born in the future. Specifically one with titans. After seeing Fujimoto killed by a titan he learns of his true heritage, he soon joins the Survey Corps and has to hide his true nature from his team, along with the existence of demons. However, Levi can see demons, so that's a problem. (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. Broken Shards

**Updated 10/17/16**

 **Okay I was looking at Anime memes and just randomness in general when I had an idea to mix these two! Well I know it has been done, but not done well. So I wanted a crossover that actually explored and mixed the two fandoms equally.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin tapped his pencil against his desk and sighed. "Boring shit homework." he muttered leaning back in his chair. Running his hands through his hair he huffed, wishing he had something to pin up his hair. It was hopeless, the muggy air just depressed him.

'I miss Yukio.' he thought remembering how excited Yukio was to go study with that famous doctor , at least he was happy. He felt the ground tremble underneath him slightly, ignoring it he leaned back over his math problems. Biting the edge of his pencil he tried to divide the problem in his head. To no avail.

He jolted up when he heard the door slam, his eyes widening as he fell on the ground,bruising his tailbone in the process. "Ow,ow, ow." he muttered his eyes crossing slightly.

"Dad what the fu-" he started stopping mid sentence when he saw his dad looking down at him. His eyes wide and his lip bloody.

"Dad?" he questioned, Father just shook his head and pulled him up.

"Start packing, now." Father said lightly pushing Rin into his room. Rin nodded and started to pull things together. Truthfully he was used to this, father always sprang these random drills on him and Yukio. They were less frequent lately but he knew just to go through the motions.

He walked downstairs seeing Father sifting through his papers. "So what's the drill this time,old man?" he asked watching as Father frantically searched through his papers.

"Not a drill,titans are in the city." Father said his back turned as he grabbed books and papers. Rin froze and for a second he could feel something twirling in him, butterflies,fear.

"Then let's go! God stop ruffling through your damn priest info and let's go!" Rin shouted tugging on Father's arm. He resisted for a second,grabbing a golden edged book and stuffing it into his bag.

"That damn thing?" Rin groaned pulling father out of the house, automatically turning to lock the door. He pulled his father along running down the side streets. Looking back he saw steam rising from the wall, bile rose in his his mouth.'Titan steam.' he thought horror clouding his mind.

He slowed but felt Father yank on his arm, Rin let himself be dragged along,his eyes clouding over as fear settled in his stomach. As they passed an alleyway he saw a shadow shift, he automatically slowed down.

He turned and saw a shadowy shape. "Rin-kun!" the voice said, tickling the back of his mind. A memory tugging. 'Damn this guy. What the fuck is kun anyway?' He turned and dragged an protesting Fujimoto behind him.

"Titans are coming,you should run." he warned the boy trying to hide the fact all he felt was disgust for him. The boy smirked and leaned against the wall, a piece of hay dancing in his lips.

"Nah, it's just a drill, so why should I get up my ass and worry myself? What I want to talk about is our fight earlier." he replied. Rin gritted his teeth and dryly pointed out the titan steam that was curling above the wall.

"Cannons." the boy, Reiji Rin remembered. A rich merchant boy with a stick shoved up his ass. "Army Cannons, the fucking ass military trying to scare us."

Rin grounded his teeth together, fucking rich boy.

"So anyway," the boy said drawing Rin out of his thoughts. "How much should I pay you?"

"Huh?" Rin asked looking up, confusion clear on his face.

"Well as you know I have a somewhat high status among the higher ups, I don't want to ruin that reputation over a small rumor about the potatoes" he grinned. "I willing to pay you a high amount if you keep it quiet." Reiji said zipping his lips up and making a motion like he was throwing away the key.

Rin groaned "That again?" he asked. 'Damn seriously this guy was an ass though.' he thought venomously.

 _Flashback_

Rin walked slowly back to the house, rubbing his shoulder's. Trying to relieve the pain.

"Please!Please Stop!" a high voice cried.

Backing up Rin saw a small girl hugging a bag of potatoes to her chest. All while a boy leaned over her grinning maliciously, all while tugging on the bag.

"Now come on, I really want potatoes tonight. You wouldn't want me to make up a story about your parents owing me money do you?" he said, tutting slowly.

She shook her head and hugged the bag closer. "Please we need this to support ourselves!" she squeaked obviously losing her will.

"Hey!" Rin shouted striding over.

End Flashback

"It would be a shame if they knew how much of an ass you really are." he replied boy's face flickered, then smoothed over. "Exactly! So how much?" he asked all while pulling out a bag of coins and shaking a few in his hands.

"Rin!" Father cried pulling on his arm. Rin held up a hand and shook his head "Keep your money, but you need to really run." he replied through clenched he turned and started to run only to stop when he heard the boy say.

"Wow so valiant! Just take the money, you need it! I heard the famous doctor is only taking on your brother for a favor! He so poor he doesn't even have enough coins to rub together!" Rin growled but tried to run only to be stopped by Father.

"We have no time Rin!" Father said clenching his sleeve. They both turned and were ready to run again when Rin heard.

 _"Vieni un esorcista, giochiamo."_ (Come on exorcist let's play.)

Father froze and replied. _"Quali uova diavolo sei?"_ ( Which hell spawn are you?) **Sorry if someone is Italian and this translation is bad, I used Google Translate.**

"Ah-sah-tro-th" the boy said each syllable like a challenge. Rin turned back and forth.'What's going on?' he thought.

"Rin." Father said drawing Rin's attention over, father's face was frozen. His eyes narrowed and his mouth puckered into a frown.

"Rin take the sword and the letter don't open the sword till you read the letter. Don't read the letter until your safe!" he said while handing Rin the supplies. Rin stared shocked as he tried to form words. Father walked toward the Reiji all while shouting "Go! We'll meet up, don't try to argue just go!"

Rin looked up and down, his hands automatically clenching around the supplies. "But-" he started.

"Just go!" Father yelled walking toward the boy, who had straightened and was glaring venomously. His face pulled up in a sneer, the sneer was damn scary though. Around him flickered. . . bugs? Something danced along his backside, like a snake.

Rin nodded and ignored his gut, running toward the gate. The opposite one. His feet pounded against the ground creating an rhythm, up, down, up down. HE raced up the hill. Right as he was bout to reach the crest, the screaming started, he felt a shock wave hit him. Air pulled him backwards in forwards. He used his arm to cover his face.

"What the-" he froze when he saw an horrifying face. It was muscles and had teeth that were blinding. 'God, a titan!' It was huge it was standing over the wall. . . the worst thing was titans were coming in. Running in. He could already see people being ripped apart, eaten.

He rushed over to a bush and threw up, tears running down his face as he emptied his stomach. "Rin?" a voice asked. He turned and saw the familiar wall guard, Nagatomo.

"Thank God Rin!" the church goer shouted running over and wrapping his arms around Rin. Rin leaned into the embrace for a second, letting his tears flow freely. "Where's Father?"

Rin jolted up. 'Selfish!' he thought. "Umm, over there." Rin said turning around pointing toward the area he had left him before freezing. Whee they were he could see flashes of light,bugs poured around the area.

"Huh?" Rin muttered. He winced slightly when he felt fingers digging into his shoulder. He looked up and saw Nagatomo's face frozen in shock, in fear. He followed his line of sight and saw a titan with longish hair stumbling toward the area where father was.

"No!" Rin shouted stepping forward,struggling against the iron grip Nagatomo had on his arm. "Let me go God-dammit!" he shouted. He squirmed but froze when he heard.

"Nothin' we can do, Rin." Rin looked up shock clear on his face. ' Were going to leave him?' He looked back and saw the titan reaching down, over the edge of the building. 'Choose that damn merchant boy first.' he pleaded.

But after checking he saw that the boy was gone, mysteriously. All that was left was Father. Rin felt his heart practically stop. The titan had closed it's fingers around Father's waist, lifting him up.

Rin fell to his knees. "God,somebody help him. . ." he trailed off watching helplessly as Father squirmed and hit his fists against the titan's closed grasp.

Titan. However he was too late and the Titan . . . ran pass the boy and then bended over to pick up a slack body. Rin choked when he realized it was Father Fujimoto. 'No!NO! NO! NO!' he screamed in his mind. But his feet were stuck to the ground as he watched the titan slowly bring the struggling Father closer to it's mouth.

Finding his voice he screamed "NO! FATHE- DAD! DADDY!" He then froze when he saw Father turn toward him. Time seemed to slow and Father smiled sadly at him. He stopped struggling and mouthed "Read the letter, I love you" Rin stared in shock as Father closed his eyes. 'Idiot no fight! Don't give up!' he thought his mind swirling. The Titan threw Father into his mouth and chewed, then swallowed.

Rin collapsed onto the ground, his mind twisting, every thought like a barbed wire. 'Maybe he survived the chewing.' a part of him reasoned. 'Only to be digested slowly.' the other part answered.

"He's dead." Rin said, the words finalizing the action. "He's dead, he's dead,he's dead."

"God." he growled his eyes hardening. "fucking damn it!" he screamed, blue flames exploding around him, washing him away in azure colors. Then all went black.

 **Nagatomo POV**

He just stared at the Titan, the boy he saw earlier was grinning like a madman. Obviously possessed probably by a higher demon, but the weird thing was the titan was ignoring him and staring at Nagatomo. Hearing a voice shout damn he turned around. Rin was huddled on the ground his arms wrapped around himself his eyes staring straight ahead as he trembled. The scariest thing were the blue flames shooting off Rin's skin, enveloping his in a hazy circle.

Nagatomo turned around to see the higher level demon stand up and squint. It's eyes widened and it turned around and bounded from roof top to roof top. Nagatomo noted this and ran back toward Rin.

 **Normal POV**

Rin's mind was shattered, he could hazily see bright blue lights flickering around him, but all he could think is 'He's gone he's gone' He didn't notice when he was picked up and carried away. He didn't notice when he saw corpse line the streets. Most of all he didn't notice the flames around him until, they slowly faded away,being pulled back into him..

He closed his eyes and wished for a better ending.

* * *

 **Well there was the first bit! I was flopping everywhere during the Asatroth scene, but the idea are demons are still around. But torturing humans just isn't as fun so they stay in Gehenna mostly. Also Father's death and Rin's hallucination were a hard but hey two stories where the beloved parent dies are horrible death which the kid witnesses. Then pledges to kill the murderer. I needed a good death scene.**

 **Also sorry Fujimoto isn't as bad ass because there is no real exorcist order. SO he basically kills a demon if he sees one but isn't supplied with tons of knowledge and information. Also if you want to know what Rin's mind looks like just mix Yukine's sword home from Norigami and the crystal prison Leo is trapped in, for Fairy Tail.**

 **One more thing I want Rin to hop in sometime after the anime, but I wanted a backstory so I have an idea to occupy him until he can jump in with a Mario woohoo!**

 **Oh well, please review and follow!**

 **After update:**

 **I added more detail! Sorry but I will be going through chapters and updating the things I feel are to fantastical. Also the whole time I was like don't make Asatroth too evil, Rin must love him later on. Anyway Bye!**


	2. Letter to Remember

Rin sat down his mind whirling. He had just talked to one of the soldiers and they said a Titan taller than the wall had broke it. Shaking his head he stood up and started to pace again. Back and forth over and over,dodging soldiers that were in his way. He continued this until a voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Can you please stop? Your making my head whirl. If your so bored do something helpful."the voice huffed. Rin turned finding the source of the noise he glared. The boy who spoke had his hair held back by a hair clip, But other than that he was quite average. Brown hair, lean body without a lot of muscle mass. Flipping him off he continued with his pacing.

The boy slammed the book he was reading shut and grabbed Rin forcing him to sit down on a few sandbags. " If you want to be a rebel fine, but these soldiers need to move fast so stay out of their way!" he snapped at Rin while re clipping his hair up.

Rin sighed and crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 'Sadly he's right.' he thought huffily. The boy sighed and handed him a stack of paper. " Read this, it's sorta interesting." Rin took it and looked down at an army report on titans.

'Ummm, great I would just love to know more about the creatures who killed my dad.' he thought sarcastically. But he flipped through it anyway his eyes just barely skimming the page. "So, what's your name and why are you here?" Rin asked in a monotone.

The boy seemed to no hear his question so Rin started to ask again but was silenced by the boy holding up a hand. "I heard you the first time let me just finish up this section, and done!" the boy said while putting his pencil as a bookmark.

"My name is Suguro Ryuji. Nice to meet you. As for the reason I'm here. Well it's better than being down there." He said while indicating the town below.

Rin nodded and blushed lightly. Then nodded. "Well my name is Rin and I'm here because my dad's erm my dad's old friend helped me up here." Suguro nodded slowly noticing how Rin said old but not commenting. They then continued reading side by side. Suguro flinched every time Rin mumbled something out loud. Sighing he stood up and held a hand out for Rin.

"Walk with me." he said.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Rin asked as they walked along the wall peering down at the soldier's below. Suguro shrugged and asked. "Do you have any family that got out or isn't inside here?"

"Yep, my brother is in the inner wall studying with some high up doctor guy," Rin winced slightly. "I'm going to have to tell him about dad." Suguro nodded and asked, gruffly mind you."Do you want to talk about it?" Rin shook his head and smiled as they passed above the playground he and Yukio used to play in.

Suguro sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "You know I would like to chop off all this hair." he said very matter of factly. Rin smiled and then said "Why don't you?"

"I want to do something cool with it, like dye it. If I can ever get my hands on some dye." Rin winced when the sentence reminded him of the merchants boy. 'I hope he had all his limbs pulled off slowly.' he thought. Then stopped in surprise.

"Rin?" Suguro asked turning back to Rin. Rin walked faster to catch up with him. "Nah I just was a little shocked about a thought I just had" Rin replied quickly. As they walked and talked they heard a cry. "Hmmm?" Suguro muttered as they both turned around to see a girl tearing at a soldier's shirt.

"My son!Please go back to my son!" she screeched all while the soldier was trying to push her off. "Hey a little help here!" the soldier chuckled as he tried to push the woman back. One of the other guys swerved from his path and help the other wrestle the woman away. They held her hands behind her back as she kneeled on the ground still wailing. Suguro made a low sound, and turned back walking over to the pair. "Hey! We can take her while you continue working." he said. Nodding they gave her over and they reminded them not to leave the wall.

Rin just stared. He didn't see Suguro as a touchy feely person. But here he was consoling the devastated woman. "Rin do you have water?" he asked motioning for him to come over, Rin nodded and walked over pulling out a bottle from his duffel bag.

* * *

"Rin!" Rin turned and saw Yukio rushing over to him. Rin stumbled back slightly from the onslaught. He smiled and hugged Yukio closer, and took a deep breath in trying to hide his sniffle. Yukio held him out at an arm's length. "Where's dad?" he said smiling. Rin froze and looked down. Yukio stopped his smile still frozen on his face.

"Rin? Did dad -" Yukio started but then stopped trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Rin sniffled and then looked up. " Yukio is it okay if my friend stays with us for an while?" Rin asked as he place a hand on Suguro's shoulder, who was looking quite uncomfortable. Yukio regained his composure and smiled, Rin sighed and thought 'Yukio you need to stop hiding your feelings'

Yukio nodded and said "Of course! Follow me. It will be a bit tight but I'm sure we can all fit." Rin nodded and picked up his bag and followed, Suguro at his heels. As they walked Rin noticed the black dots swirling in his vision. Frowning Rin fanned them away. Rin noticed immediately the difference between this town and his old home. The streets were mostly free of trash and there was much more room.

Soon they reached a small squat house. Yukio pulled out a key and opened the door. As he swung it open he said " Doctor Faust isn't here he won't be back for a month or two." Rin nodded and looked around, Suguro immediately looked around soon disappearing around a corner. The house was cozy with shelves of dried plants and tools. Yukio seemed right at home as he turned the burner on and put a kettle on top.

Suguro noticed the tension and asked. "Where are we staying?" Yukio motioned up the stairs and said. "The attic, we'll buy you guys a dresser later." Suguro nodded and picked up his bag and walked up the stairs. Yukio sat down in a chair motioning for Rin to sit in front of him. Rin fiddled with a bit of string from his shirt.

Yukio noticed and automatically said "Don't unravel your shirt." Rin looked up and said sarcastically " Fine, Mom." They smiled at the comfortable routine. Yukio sighed and pulled off his glasses, as he breathed on them he said. "So how did he die?" Rin flinched, remembering the moment when the Titan put Father in hi mouth. Blinking away tears he said " A ten meter he got him." Yukio stared and ground his teeth together.

"Damn it!" he yelled slamming his fist against the coffee table. Rin stared waiting for him to calm down. Yukio soon did but his lip was trembling slightly. Rin just stayed quiet. The sound of the tea kettle whistling made them both jump. Yukio stood up and walked over to the kitchen, he seemed normal but Rin knew he was hiding his feelings again. Finally Yukio brought back two cups, his hand slightly trembling as he set them down.

Rin shook his head and stood up, he crushed Yukio into a hug. Yukio flinched but then slowly relaxed then he started to cry. They cried together and Rin breathed out a snot bubble. Laughing they both pulled back. Yukio wiped his eyes and whispered "I needed that."

They heard a creaking sound and saw Suguro walk in. He stopped at their red faces "I uhm, can I have some tea and hang out?" he asked blushing slightly.

* * *

As they sat down Rin noticed that Suguro was fumbling with his shirt. " So Suguro, do you have any family friends?" Yukio asked then winced when he realized what he said. Rin rolled his eyes and thought 'Great, if he had friends he would be with them'

Suguro laughed and said " I have some childhood friends, we met up for a bit but they wanted to join the military. So we split and my parents, well my mom and dad are alive but I have a little rivalry going on with my dad so .." he trailed off. Awkward silence fell over them until Rin saw something out of the corner of his eye. Striding over he grabbed the box and plunked it down making his friends jump. Yukio laughed when he saw the words -Word It!- spelled across the cover in bright letters.

* * *

Rin sat in a patch of moonlight in the hallway. He was in conflict with himself. Looking up he saw the two objects in front of him, then groaned placing his head between his knees. He looked up again and blinked back really wanted to see Father's handwriting hear his words again, one last time. But, he wanted to save it. He wanted to cherish it. He pulled out a coin from his pocket. 'Heads, I'll read it. Tails, I 'll wait a year' he thought. Then he flicked the coin up in the air. As he watched it twist he felt bile rise up in his throat.

Running to the bathroom he vomited into the toilet. Wiping his mouth he brushed his teeth, stalling on purpose. He clenched the edges of the sink and stared into his reflection. He finally pushed himself to walk out the door. He saw the telltale gleam of the coin and picked it up. Tails. He pumped his fist in the air in a silent victory.

He silently walked into the room. He pried up a board in the floor and stashed the letter and case. As he put the board back he felt his heart swell. Rin settled down on top of the board curling up on the pillow and smiling as he slipped into blessed sleep.

* * *

"Rin!" Yukio yelled startling Rin who looked up. "Hey Yukio!" he called as he put down the sack of flour. "Your out early." he commented. Yukio smiled and grabbed his arm. Rin passed his boss who looked up "Hey I finished can I leave?" he asked as Yukio dragged him toward the door.

"Sure! Happy Titan Day!" his boss yelled back.

"Bad joke, very bad joke," he commented. Pushing Yukio off he said "I can walk!" Yukio laughed and together they ran to Suguro's job. Pushing and jostling each other they bickered like they used to. Several people laughed and told them off as they knocked stands over. But then smiled as they skipped past.

Yukio smiled sadly "Five years since Father died." Rin frowned. Tonight he knew he had to read the letter, but, he didn't want to. He pushed it off year after year. Not much had changed over the years since that first year. Rin had actually gotten a job at the bakery. To which Yukio cooed and grinned. He mostly hauled the heavy bag and crates which caused his to have large muscles.

Yukio and Suguro called him the village "Heartthrob" Which was true. Rin had grown quite a bit,larger than Yukio at least. His skin was tanned and he held his long hair in a ponytail off to the side. His only defect was his eyes, the doctor said nothing was wrong but Rin constantly saw black dots swim across his vision. He also saw shadows sometimes move and contort.

Rin simply said "Yep, also five years since I came here!" Yukio smiled and they slowed as they reached the library. They saw Suguro sitting on the steps reading quietly. He looked mostly the same except he had small muscles and finally dyed his hair in a "cock comb" Which he protested it was unique which Rin and Yukio would snicker.

"Hey Bon !" Yukio called to which he looked up and glared.

"It's Suguro!" he protested.

"Sure, Sure." Yukio said and winked at Rin.

"Let's review the history of the grand nickname!" Rin crowed as they walked back to the house.

"Yes, lets" Yukio said with a grin.

"First we called him Chicken." Rin commented.

"Then chicken bun, after you went to work at the bakery." Yukio said as they dodged Bon's fast punches.

" Then just Bun." Rin said.

"Finally Bon !" they crowed together.

Bon finally broke down and laughed. Together they walked side by side. Laughing and conversing. They were quite a sight, mostly because Rin and Yukio were half Oriental which gave them delicate features. As they walked in they saw glaring in the mirror. He was patting down the curl which stubbornly refused to move from his head.

They stayed silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. He turned and blushed a bright red. Even though he was around 50 he stilled moved like a youngling. He laughed and said "Happy Titan day!" They nodded and said thanks as they climbed the stairs and walked into the attic. As Rin passed over the loose board he felt a chill pass down his spine.

He quickly grabbed the hair kit and walked back over to his friends. "It's time." he said solemnly. Yukio took up the scissors and slowly cut away Rin's hair. Rin closed his eyes feeling the ticklish feeling of the hair fall around him. He had created a tradition, every year he would cut his hair on the exact time Father died. He would never cut it any other day. The idea was he would look like the boy who Father would recognize.

"Done." Yukio said and walked downstairs to get the broom. Rin stood up and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed his razor and lathered up. As he shaved he imagined Father sitting next to him.

"You know that you are really growing up." Father commented.

"I know, but I miss you." Rin replied silently.

"Bah, you miss me? Your perverted priest?"

"Yes." Rin sobbed silently.

Father stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry, your time is coming. Love you"

Rin gasped silently and saw a trail of red slide over his cheek. He wince and quickly shaved the rest. He washed his face and puzzled over the fact of what happened. He didn't think Father would say that. 'Was that even me?' he thought. Ignoring it he found a plaster and put it over his face. He walked downstairs to join his new family.

* * *

Rin stared at the letter. It was slightly damp and for a second he hoped the words would have bled together. Making it impossible to ever read it. He pulled out a letter opener and slid it under the flap. He started to hyperventilate. 'I can't' he thought with a gasp and set it aside. He felt a warm glow settle through him. He reached for it again. As he opened it with trembling fingers he saw it was legible. With a deep breath he started to read.

 _Rin,_

 _I'm sorry. If you are reading this I'm most likely dead. I love you so much. I do hope you read this right after my death, but knowing you you probably waited six years to read this. If not well I guess I don't know you very well. I need to tell you a story. There once was a world, one without titans. A world where man was spread across the globe. They spread and spread killing and murdering each other. However it wasn't always there fault. You see in a mirror world, forever connected to that world. Or is called Assiah the other was Gehenna. Gehenna held demons, horrible creatures that needed to posses things to get to out world._

 _There was an order, one that fought back in secret. They were called exorcists. I am one,well a remnant of them. The order fell long ago, due to the titans. However man was pushed farther and farther back. Demons realized it wasn't enjoyable to torture humans any more. So they retreated for the most part to their world. I bet you can see black spots dart across your vision. Those are low level demons who posses dust. So a few remain. I guess you have the sight but demons are so rare you could go years without seeing them._

 _Now, there once was a girl. A girl who was beautiful with dark brown hair and pale skin. She was a daughter of a priest, the head priest. One day she was sent out to the fields to exorcise a few plant demons. However while there she saw a beautiful blue flame, one that killed her teammates but for some reason she was invincible to. She was ordered back but she refused to go. You see she wanted to see the flames again. So night after night she wandered looking for the flames._

 _One day she found them. Inside them she said was a man. A man who was confused and alone. She realized he was a demon so she let him possess her so he can see the world. I soon found out after I was sent to bring her back. She was pregnant though. With twins. Horrified her father tried to kill her but while she was being held in the jail. The demon helped her escape. She ran and gave birth in a cave hidden in the fields. I found her but she died from giving birth._

 _I saw you and Yukio. I took you in and raised you. However a older brother of yours made a bet with me. I agreed in exchange he sealed your power, your demon soul into the sword. DON"T OPEN IT! If you do it, you will have unbelievable strength but you will lose control. Always keep it with you never open it._

 _Also Yukio has no demon heritage. Don't bother him with this. Please._

 _I love you I'm sorry. Live Long. I enclosed a Bible in here read it all. Also your father's name is Satan, or Lucifer. A fallen angel._

Rin stared in horror at the letter. He was about to rip it but he stopped. He slowly folded it away into his pocket. As he opened the case inside was a gleaming blue sword. Across it was a white paper with weird symbols on it. He put it back and walked over to the hallway window. He popped it open and crawled outside.

As he watched the stars swirl in the sky, He shuddered. 'Father what did you do?' he thought as he sobbed.

* * *

 **What was that! That my friends was angst, angst in it's finest. Sorry about the sad ending/ cliffhanger but I was listening to the Mirai Nikki first theme song. So I became very angry and deep. Okay it's official demons don't like being in Assiah it's boring and the Titans kill everything. I don't think Rin is going to be in military school, sorry unless a lot of people say otherwise. It's too long and I want to jump into the Survey Corps.**

 **I did say I would find something to occupy Rin's time while Erin grows. I'm pretty sure he vaguely knows about Erin being a Titan. So might not be such a shock.**

 **I might mix in some other Blue Exorcist scenes such as Amaimon fight. But I don't know. One thing is sure is that I want Rin to meet Iblis.**

 **Also Yukio does not know. Sorry but I hated how Yukio knew so much but Rin was in the dark. BAD PARENTING! Will he know? I don't know.**

 **Also one more thing the friends Suguro have in the Survey Corps well I guess you can figure that out.**

 **Please Review and Fav! (Seriously I need emotional support)**


	3. Insomnia

**Hello,**

 **So I just wanted to clear up a few points, is NOT Mephisto, I remember reading a fan fiction that explained the scene between Mephisto and that old man, you know the one that makes him say that comment at the end of the anime? Basically the fan fiction said there was a Johann Faust that Mephisto admired so much he named himself after him. Anyway I liked the idea so I made Yukio's teacher Johann Faust. Maybe Mephisto sometimes possesses him to check up on the human world?**

 **Anyway a little off track please enjoy!**

* * *

Yukio's Point of View

Something was wrong, Yukio was sure of it. It's been three days since the anniversary of Dad's death. It started the next day, Rin had bags under his eyes and he looked angry and just shell shocked. The day after that Rin started to carry around a case, it was red and he never let it leave his side.

Rin generally was very easy to read, an open book so to speak. But now he was snappy, it was almost as if he reverted to his old self. His face was usually blank and he would come straight home and read a small book that looked torn and musty. Yukio snapped out of his thinking when he heard Dr. Faust call him. As he carried the herbs over to the front counter he resolved to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Rin felt horrible, he hadn't slept in a long time. He spent all his nights poring over that dumb book, which was so dense a page felt like twenty. His boss was starting to get worried, he knew he wasn't as fast and cheerful as he used to be, but how could he be? At first he didn't believe it until he read the bible. His dad was a monster! He tried to lift the crate but his muscles felt like jelly. He dropped it quickly.

"What the hell? Rin are you alright?" his boss shouted peering into the back room. Rin nodded coughing from the flour he dislodged into the air. His boos furrowed his brow, then he walked over fanning the air. "Take a break, somethings weighing on you, take a week off and work on it. Okay?" Rin nodded and stumbled out.

"Hey wait!" he heard him shout. With a muffled curse he spun around only to see his sword case pointed at him. "Oh thanks." he mumbled. He played around with it as he walked home. He saw a few soldiers run past him but he shrugged and continued playing around. He fumbled around for his key, as his hands closed around even more soldiers ran past. 'Must be a drill.' he thought as he unlocked the door. He stumbled up the stairs and flopped onto his bed. Wincing when the swords sharp he pulled it off and threw it to the side. He then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

He felt someone shaking him, hard. His eyes flew open as he struggled tried to see who it was. A blurry Yukio was right above him. Shaking him harder and harder. He immediately swatted him away and curled up even tighter.

"Rin, Titans!" Yukio yelled. Rin sat up and bit back a curse. Where? Where was it? He growled and started to pat the sheets. Finally his hands closed around the hilt and he breathed out a sigh. Yukio grabbed his arm and dragged him to the window. "Rin look there!" he yelled pointing to a spot next to the wall. Steam was rising from an area hidden behind building. Rin gulped.

"Were leaving. Now! Where's Suguro?" Rin said his voice steely. Yukio flinched and looked over at his brother. Something was different, definitely different. Rin was acting like a suicidal man trying to save his family. Yukio mumbled "Down stairs."

Rin nodded his hands flew as he started to pack. Yukio watched in horror. Was this how he acted when titans first attacked? He seemed so cold and efficient. No Yukio firmly decided. I'm guessing he spent every night reviewing in his mind exactly what he needs to pack, to do. He probably looked at the ceiling and imagined scenarios where he would have to protect him.

Yukio felt shocked, how did he not notice this side of his brother? He thought he matured because he had to, but no he matured because he was forced to. Forced to see his dad killed at twelve. Thrown into a world where he had to support himself.

Rin noticed Yukio was staring at the ground his eyes wide. Walking over he said "Put your hands together," he then waited until Yukio complied. Rin smacked his hands over his. Yukio flinched and looked up. "What was that for?" Rin grinned. He held his hands up and said "Nervous trick, the pain helps clear the mind. Now let's go."

Yukio followed Rin blindly. They ran downstairs. "Suguro let's go!" Rin yelled his blue eyes practically luminescent. Suguro looked shocked, his hands were folded and he was looking down.

Rin bit back a growl. "Dammit Suguro Ryuji! I can not take your shit right now! Time is Lives!So let's go!" Rin yelled walking over and grabbing Ryuji by the hair. He practically dragged him to the door. At least until he regained his senses. "Let go! Let go!" he yelled kicking his flailing his fists. Rin complied and ran out the door. His friends followed. " ?" he asked as they ran panting slightly.

Bon frowned and his face darkened again. "He was in the church, a titan fell onto it, he was crushed." Yukio gasped. But Rin simply nodded and continued running. 'Stay cold, he was an extra. I can live without him. Bon and Yukio I can not.' he thought. He then froze in horror. The others quickly rounded the corner and stopped gaping.

Before them were two titans, huge. One had practically no skin and had a bob of blonde hair. She was wrestling with another titan who was clearly a male. He had a normal well muscled body until you saw his face. His teeth were jagged almost blockish. His hole face was covered by a mop of dark brown hair. Yukio stumbled back and almost fell.

Rin stared at them. He closed his eyes and reached out,he dimly heard Yukio and Bon calling him but he needed to focus. As he let all his thoughts go he saw a small blue flame, it gently flickered and he reached out to touch it. He then focused his thoughts on the titans, something wasn't right. As he searched through them he felt nothing abnormal until he reached the back of their necks. There was a green light pulsing fiercely in the males neck and a light blue light glowing steadily in the female's.

He knew that there were humans in the base, more of all. Then humans were controlling the titans. His eyes flew open and he turn and ran, dragging Yukio and Bon behind him.

"Those titans are being controlled by humans in their necks." he explained. Yukio stared "Now how do you know that?" he asked trying to slow Rin down.

Rin continued to run faster "Their auras, there human. Trust me. Which means they are very intelligent!" Rin gasped out, his lungs were on fire. His mind was racing. 'I'm not seeing something, what am I'm not seeing!' He stopped and ran into a building. He gasped and tried to think.

"Bah! I'm not good at thinking!" he panted. Bon and Yukio looked at each other. "Rin-" Yukio murmured placing a hand on his shoulder. Rin pushed him off "I'm not a child!" he snapped. Yukio nodded and murmured gently "Let's just rest."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm sorry that this is a bit jerky but I feel Rin would act this way in this world. In AO he tried to fight Satan, trained hard to fight Satan. Here he will do the same but with a twist. I'm guessing he sat up at night memorizing city maps, deciding who he could live without. Sounds horrible however I'm guessing he couldn't sleep without doing so. Making him very paranoid.**

 **Also the aura thing is Rin's power. Which he can control and see others peoples aura. Unconsciously, he needs to concentrate but he hasn't linked it to demoness yet. Well Johann Faust is out that sucks.**

 **Another thing some people might wonder Yukio is so erm weak. Well I'm sorry he hasn't seen demons he hasn't fought demons. He' s just a doctor, a motherly doctor mind you.**

 **Finally I noticed I'm not good at descriptions my fight scenes are jerky and unorganized. My overall emotional scenes are lacking. So for now on I will try to add more details.**

 **Yukio: Your reading a book.**

 **Rin: Well, I'm not an idiot.**

 **Yukio: Yes you are.**

 **Rin: What!? I just saved your but from getting smashed by a titan foot!**

 **Yukio: Luck pure luck, so what's the book about?**

 **Jay: It's a Bible!**

 **Yukio: Bible?**

 **Jay: Oh ya, the only religion in this world is wallists.**

 **Random preacher: The walls are goddesses!**

 **Jay: That you made yourself . . . great the golden calf all over again.**

 **Random Preacher: Well there special, plus what do you know? Your just a fanfiction writer who doesn't own anything.**

 **Jay: I own the plot.**

 **Yukio: Which is semi independent.**

 **Jay:Poop**

 **Rin: Please review and tell me how I am supposed to turn into a demon.**

 **Yukio: Demon?**

 **Rin:Shit.**


	4. Empty Echoes

Rin took a deep breath in, he was nervous. How could he protect Yukio and Bon and get them out of the walls? He was leaning against the wall and fiddling with his sword's case. Yukio was going through the supplies Rin packed, and Bon was looking through maps of the city trying to find weak points.

Rin's fear only grew as each rumble reminded him that two large titans were fighting outside. "Find anything ,Bon?" he asked impatiently. Bon looked up, "Nothing since the last time you asked me which I might add was two minutes ago."

Rin smiled and said "Ahh chicken bun back to your normal self I see." Bon bristled and got ready to fire a retort until another rumble shook the ground. They all flinched and looked at the ceiling above them, waiting for it to collapse on top of them. Yukio started to repack everything "Good Job Rin you packed all the correct supplies, and a lot of provisions." he muttered.

Bon nodded and looked down at his map, he turned it to face the others. "I have an idea." he announced. They turned and looked at the map. It showed a diagram with tons of intercepting lines and circles."What are we looking at?" Rin asked his face scrunched up as he tried to make sense of the diagram.

Bon sighed and pulled out a pad. "See here, my friends should be right here and here. They might be able to help us get out." he said while scribbling down his idea. Yukio looked at the map and looked up to Bon. "How do you figure that, I mean you said your friends were in the Survey Corps."

Bon sighed and pulled out a report and tossed it to them. Rin automatically caught it, scrunching it slightly. He held it out in front of him as he and Yukio read it. They looked at each other than Bon. "So the reports of a human titan were true, Rin you were right." Yukio murmured, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. Rin nodded he was sure before, but this just confirmed it.

He thought back to the fight he saw, and the titan's auras. The green seemed sure and determined, he guesses that was Eren. But the other seemed sad, lost. He had no idea who that could be.

"How though? it only says here Eren Yeager was sent to the Survey Corps, to use his powers to help retake Wall Maria. Nothing about a second." Yukio said voicing Rin's thoughts. Rin murmured a silent agreement. Bon sighed and looked up from his sketching. "These are not exactly up to date. But the information is as reliable as it gets."

He then finished his sketch pad. He held it up it showed a few doll like figures. "These are my friends there names are Renzo and Konekomura. We can reached their positions and they can protect us for the most part, until the fight is over then they can get us to safety." Bon said as he flipped through each page, pointing out each step.

"Huh, your a good drawer Bon." Rin commented. Bon grinned and close the notebook. "I know."

"So modest too." Rin grumbled under his breath.

Yukio nodded and grabbed a bag, then promptly collapsed under it. "H-Heavy" he gasped. Rin chuckled and picked up both bags and slung them over his shoulder. Yukio nodded seriously "I now know flour bags are the best exercise."

They chuckled together but then Rin stopped, the Titan's auras are approaching fast.

"Out, Out!" he yelled. They all jumped up and ran out. Rin saw he was right and saw the female titan running, her head ducked as she tried to escape the male. "Shit!" he gasped and pushed his friends ahead of him. He saw her foot coming down almost on top of him, but time seem to freeze.

She looked down and Rin saw a sparkle of intelligence, she quickly adjusted her foot. It came slamming down right beside him. The impact sent him flying and he heard the crunch of cobblestone as it was ground into a fine sand. She rushed past and Rin felt the wind send him straight into a wall.

"Rin!" his friends chorused in unison. He coughed up a glob of blood, his tongue was already swelling from when he bit it. "I'm fine." he choked out his breath wheezing from his injured looked horrified, but Rin propped himself up and stumbled to his feet.

"We don't have time!" he growled out. Bon nodded and picked up a bag and slung it over his shoulder. Yukio took the lighter one and pulled it onto his shoulders. They then propped Rin up between them, hobbling away from the clashing titans.

* * *

As they moved slowly, Rin wanted to scream every time his leg hit a rock or got stuck in a crack. He was so weak, so weak. How could he protect them if he couldn't even walk. 'How can I protect them if I'm dead?' he reassured himself. Finally after ages Bon grunted out "Were almost there." Rin wanted to cry but he merely nodded. Yukio panted "Well yay." he muttered sarcastically.

"Silence Four-Eyes." Bon muttered and Rin grinned. "I think I like that nickname" he said laughing weakly. Yukio looked horrified.

"Great, now if we get out of this alive, I have a new nickname." he mumbled. Rin and Bon wheezed out laughter. Bon stopped underneath a building. He gently set Rin down. "HELLO? Renzo? Koneko!" he called cupping his hands to his mouth. Silence. Bon frowned, for the first time doubting his plan.

"Who is there?!" A voice called back. Bon sighed in relief. "Me! You perverted pinky!" Rin raised his eyebrow at pinky and shrugged, or at least tried to before he stopped after a wave of pain. A sudden shape jumped off the building and swung down. Another followed than another.

Soon four people were standing before the bloody trio. A boy with pink hair stared at them "What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief. Another boy with shaved hair stepped forward. " Also what's wrong with him?"

" I live here and he was injured by the female human-titan." Bon answered with a hmph. The other two looked at each other. One had dark black hair which was tied into two long pigtails, the other had a hood hiding their face.

"Wait you live here? Like in the wall?" Renzo said stepping closer still wary. "Also how do you know that it's a human-titan?" Bon froze, he didn't know how to say Hey I totally stole classified military reports. But thankfully Rin tried to stand up.

Rin stumbled to his feet, and Renzo blanched and muttered "Oh god." Rin's foot was twisted so much bone was poking through. His head was bloody and blood trailed down the edges of his mouth. He looked like a ghoul and Bon wasn't even sure how he was standing up.

Yukio launched into action. "Down, Rin get down! Stop aggravating the injury!" Rin feebly pushed Yukio away.

"The titans they're coming back," he wheezed."we have to go, now!"

The black haired girl and the hooded boy nodded and jumped up in the air, quickly disappearing into the air. Rin gasped and started to hobble toward a side alley, but he was moving so slowly. He gritted his teeth.

"Rin! I told you to get down!" Yukio yelled as he and the others rushed forward. Suddenly the rumbles in the ground became louder, shaking hard. Renzo turned and saw the titans running toward them. "Shit Shit Shit!" he groaned trying to decide what to do.

But it was too late, the female titan rushed past and the male followed. Eren reached forward and pushed the female on top of the building, pinning her to it, all while whaling her face. She tried to punch back back he had her arms pinned with his body. She pushed him off and tried to roll over, smashing the foundation to the building which hovered over his friends.

Rin then stared in horror, as a building promptly fell onto his friends.

* * *

Rin hobbled over to the wreckage, boards and plaster seemed to stack up forever. He tried to dig with his hands pushing away the debris but he reached a chunk of stone that he couldn't pick up. He concentrated and tried to find their auras, four auras dimly glowed, pulsing gently. They were all together and Rin guessed the stone fell on top of an cavity, keeping them alive but not for long.

He hissed in pain when his foot twisted even more,forcing the bone to pull against his skin,grating it. Grabbing his sword case, he wiggled it under. Then tried to push all his weight onto it, the rock shifted and dust flew up into the air. Rin stopped, horrified he didn't want to suffocate them! He then felt hot tears fill his eyes as he stared at the situation.

One of the lights flickered. Rin flinched, he looked around. There was nothing he could use to pick it up and he had no strength to pick up a wall of stone. He looked at his sword. If he used it he could save them, he could not let them die. He pulled the sword out of it's case, the metal gleamed in the dying light. He twisted it and stared at it,he could just open it.

Flick it open and save his friends. 'But am I ready to give up my humanity, to make myself a demon.' he thought uneasily. Then he grasped it, now or never. He pulled it out of it's shaft.

Blue flames exploded to life around him, he would have been mesmerized by the gleaming and twisting colors inside of it. Light blue,turquoise, sea foam. Dozens of colors danced inside of the flames and he was in awe. He winced as he felt something poke his lip. Using his tongue he probed around his mouth and felt two sharp canines.

'I feel like myself, more powerful but myself' he thought in shock. He stood up tentatively, the pain was gone. He bounced on his feet and punched the air, he felt great! He heard a low moan come from the rock, his eyes flicked over to it and he practically gasped. He could see everything, everything was clear and perfect. He grinned and winced again as he bit his lip.

He slowly walked over, still wary of his legs. He leaned down and wiggled his fingers under the stone, he straightened up and with a small grunt he lifted the stone away. He frowned as he looked down at his friends. They were curled against each other, gasping shallowly. There faces were white and covered in a light dust. Rin sighed in relief and worked the kink out of his shoulder.

He realized he was still holding the rock and quickly threw it aside. He reached down ready to hoist the bodies up but he froze. 'Would I burn them?' Sighing he walked over to his sword and closed it. Instantly he felt drained, his body felt heavier. But his senses were still different. He stumbled over to the crevice and bent down.

Slowly, agonizingly he dragged their bodies out. Halfway through he felt something brush against his ankle. He swung around and saw something swing out of his vision. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling it forward. He hissed and dropped it his moth puckering into a frown when he rubbed the sore spot. He gently brought it toward him. A tail.

He stared dumbly and practically dropped Bon, but he quickly regained his grip. If they woke up . . . Rin shuddered and stuffed it into his tattered pants. He continued to drag the bodies until he was covered in dirt and dust. He sat down and ruffled through his pack. He pulled out some wet wipes and wiped Yukio's face then Bon's slowly wiping as much dust as he could. He finally sighed and threw the last dirty wipe onto the pile.

He stretched his body and checked over their bodies. Yukio had a small bump on his head which he winced slightly when Rin touched it. Renzo and Bon had scratched on their legs and arms. Koneko was fine except some light bruises.

Rin nodded and slowly went through Yukio's supplies reading the labels and starting to apply the herbs to their injuries.

* * *

Rin sat back and groaned, it has been an hour since he gave them their medicine. But no one was waking up. He was antsy, even started to play around with his sword, opening it and closing it. He realized he was faster, and obviously his wounds were better. However none of that will help his friends wake up.

He sat up and walked around rolling his ankle side to side. With a groan he realized that his ankle wasn't fully healed. He walked back to Yukio's sighed and sat down, his ankles crossed. Brushing Yukio's hair from out of his face he frowned. His face was still pale so much his moles stood out.

Not natural. Rin realized. He needed help, something was wrong. He looked around. His aura was dull, not flickering but just dull. Rin stood up, he could feel his tail twitching side to side inside his pant leg.

"HEY! HEY! ANYONE HERE!" he called his eyes searching the horizon. The tremors had stopped a while ago but he wasn't sure whether the fighting had stopped. He heard a sound from behind the building.

"Hello!?" he called his eyes searching the shadows as he bent down, his fingers closing around a broken beam. Ne hefted it up ready to knock the brains out of whoever was trying to sneak up on him. A boy swung down and glared at Rin. He had empty eyes and a shaved head up until the top of his head which held a dark mop on it.

Rin noticed the Survey Corps logo on his jacket and slowly lowered the beam until he dropped it. "Who are you?" he asked the boy.

The boy ignored him and looked at the scene. Rin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. " Can you help them? The building fell over and-" he stopped when he realized the boy wasn't paying attention. He strode over and checked their pulses, checking the bandages and rechecking them.

"You did good." he said gruffly. Rin nodded and walked over. He sat down and sighed wincing as he rubbed his ankle. The pain was getting better but it still smarted. The boy walked over and looked at his ankle. Cocking his head to the side he pressed gently on it and Rin growled.

The boy quickly grabbed some supplies and started to tend to Rin's ankle. Rin just watched him, something was tickling at the back of his mind. "Who are you?" he asked again. Once again the boy ignored him, continuing to tend to Rin's injuries.

Rin mentally reviewed Survey Corps people he knew. There was Captain Levi, who is supposed to be super powerful. Rin stared at the boy, he matched the description but . . .

"My names Captain Levi,by the way." the boy said. Rin winced as he popped Rin's foot back into place. Then stared at shock at him. 'Focus Rin' he thought.

"So would you be able to help my friends?" he asked, wincing slightly as his voice broke.

"Yes, but I want to know exactly why your ankle has already set, in fact your healing is very fast. Also how were you able to lift that stone away?"

Rin gulped and stared at the boy. 'Shit' he thought.

* * *

 **Hello! I finished and gave RIn his powers in a completely dull way!**

 **Also I think I might change Renzo's name to Shima, which to me is much easier to remember. (Far awhile I thought his name was Shima, but then I realized how they introduce )**

 **So the aura thing, I think it used to take Rin a lot of energy to read someone's aura but now it's easy! Also _I think that in the next chapter Rin will meet Eren and Annie. Well Annie as in crystal._**

 ** _Thanks to Thethethex34 for giving me ideas!_**

 ** _Please Review !_**


	5. Mistaken Identity

Rin blinked at Levi, calm and cool on the outside. But on the inside he was struggling, how could he portray himself not as a demon, not as a Titan but as a human. 'Lie' a voice whispered in his mind.

"I don't remember exactly, all I remember is seeing the building collapse onto them. Then just seeing red." Rin said portraying the face of someone in pain and confused. Levi nodded slowly, his eyes searching for indicators of a lie. Rin kept his face down, his eyes downcast and his fingers randomly pulling at his tattered shirt.

"And your ankle?" Levi asked, turning down and finishing up with Rin's injuries. Rin stared. "Umm, I mean I've always been a fast healer, but this is crazy!" Rin laughed nervously.

Levi nodded again. Rin pasted on a nervous face. 'I think I'm doing well, he doesn't even know I'm lying.' Rin checked his claim by checking his aura which was grayish, dull, but steady. Rin frowned, he was hard to read, not impossible but still. Levi pulled back and said " I'll be back. I need to get some Nerve Gear since theirs was crushed. I want to talk to you when I get back."

Rin held a hand up and yelled "Hey wait! What happened to the Titans?" Levi looked back and said something quietly, then swung away. Rin's eyes widened when the words reached his ears. "We won, but at a cost."

Images of broken bodies, a ruined city flashed through his mind. 'Damn could he be any more vague?' he wondered. With a huff he walked over to Yukio and brushed back his hair. Still pale, still clammy. Rin searched through the bags again. With a start he realized one was missing. With a grunt he looked toward the ruined building. In his heart he knew the stuff was under the rubble. With a sigh he pulled himself up and hobbled over to the ruins.

"Damn, this bandage makes it so hard to walk." he grumbled. With a sigh he started to push away a few rocks and beams. He stared at the mountain of work ahead of him. With a sigh he started digging.

* * *

"What is he doing?" a deep voice asked. Rin swung around, then cried out because the stick Levi used to set his ankle pierced his flesh. "Whoops sorry!" the voice continued sounding bashful. Rin saw a figure walking toward him. He felt uneasy, he couldn't see them because the sun was at their back. Reading their aura was a bit disorienting, it was a bright neon, which danced and pulsed. He shook his head and covered his eyes.

The figure came into view. A girl with brown hair held up in a messy ponytail. She had on glasses that looked like they could function as goggles too. She had on the Survey Corps logo. Behind her was a frowning Levi.

"My names Zoe!Nice to meet ya!" the girl said hand out, either for a handshake or helping him up he wasn't sure. He took it as a offer for help, holding out his hand she reached down and pulled him up.

With a quick frown she said "I swore that the stick pierced your skin but, there isn't a mark." Rin stared at her, then looked down. With a gasp he saw that the skin around the stick had closed around it. "That's not natural." he muttered.

She smiled and cocked her head. " Has this happened a lot?" Rin looked up something about her tone . . . "No, not really." he replied simply eyeing her. Her aura was slowing down, as if she was preparing herself for a attack. Rin realized too late and trying to dodge, however she stuck a sword straight into his shoulder. He stared at her then down, watching his already bloody shirt soak up the blood.

"Wow, this hurts, however please stop this and help my fucking friends!" he said calm at first until his voice rose into a yell. Stepping back he pulled his body from the sword. He winced and kneeled. With a low groan he tried to stop the blood flow. It slowed a bit but it still gushed out. She stared at him.

"Shit!" she cried and lowered herself next to him. "Levi get some towels, and bandages!" Levi stared before nodding and walking over to Rin's bag. Rin just glared as she tried to stop the blood flow.

"Oh? May I ask why you are freaking out after you frickin stabbed me in the shoulder?" her hands fluttered slightly as she looked up at him. She mumbled something about titan healing rates. He got the gist. 'So she thought I was a titan shifter.' he thought. Levi walked over and handing bandages over silently. She continued tying up his shoulder.

"I just missed your heart." she muttered clearly horrified. Rin flinched. ' Nope definitely stabbed me in the heart.' he thought numbly. He felt a spike in someone aura. Yukio! He turned to see his brother staring at horror at Rin. His slack jaw and sweat making him look like a corpse.

"Oh no." Rin muttered seeing his brother's reaction. Yukio tried to sit up but then winced clutching his head. Rin took the opportunity to yell "Stay down!" Yukio tried to ignore him until Levi walked over and planted his foot on top of him, effectively keeping him down. Rin sighed he could fell his skin starting to knit close under the bandages Zoe placed.

He tried to itch it but Zoe slapped his hands away."Don't irritate it!" she said. He frowned. "So how are we going to get the bodies out?" he asked playing around with the dust. She sighed and sat down next to him,wrapping her arms around her legs. "Wagon." she replied while gazing at the sun. "Should be here in thirty minutes, so we wait."

Levi walked over and sat down. Rin glanced over and saw Yukio was sleeping again. 'Thank God.' he thought with a sigh. He turned toward Levi, his face was like a stone statue he decided. Impassive and cold. "So what was the cost?" he asked. Levi looked up, Rin shuddered. 'God he's so creepy' he thought.

"Cost?" Zoe asked leaning forward. "What cost?" Levi stood up and motioned for Rin to follow. " Zoe don't follow." he called back, as Rin stumbled after him. Levi started talking, not even checking to make sure Rin was behind him.

" Eren went berserk, he tried to eat Annie. However Annie made a crystal like substance surround her. So shes fine, but now we don't know if there are anymore titan shifters." Levi said as he walked along the ruined street, dodging potholes and jumping over fallen debris.

"Annie?" Rin asked as he tried to keep up. ' Is that the name of the female titan? ' he thought. Levi abruptly turned around and Rin accidentally ran into him. In his shock his tail pulled free and waved around. Rin flinched and tried to keep it straight along his back.

However Levi raised his eyebrows and asked "What was that?" He tried to turn Rin around but Rin stood as straight as a board. Levi grounded his teeth together and said "I swear if you don't turn around right now I will stab you." Rin didn't move, he was secretly trying to stuff his tail back down his pants with no avail. Levi pulled out his sword and pretended like he was going to stab Rin. Rin didn't flinch. Rin sighed in relief when he was able to stuff the tail back down his pants.

He spun around and walked back to to Zoe,who was watching the occurrence with interest. With an sigh he lied down. Shifting trying to get comfortable. "Wake me up when the wagon get here." he murmured as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Rin woke up with a start. Levi was right above him poking his shoulder. "Your wounds seem fine." Levi commented. Rin ignored him and stretched. Levi sighed and said "The wagons are here, let's go." Rin nodded and stood up dusting off his pants, while trying to remember his dream. With an exasperated sigh he followed Levi. He then froze in fear when he heard Levi say " By the way I'm taking you to court, you might not be a titan but your not human."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! So sorry about keeping almost everyone unconscious but I just couldn't juggle all that. Surprise, Surprise Levi can see demons. I'm guessing he has a temptaint. Just a hunch. Also with Zoe I swear their voice is so manly, because originally they weren't supposed to be a girl or boy in the manga. Then anime = breasts. So I think I'm keeping them gender neutral in this fanfiction.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Time: Rin will be tried in the military court, bwah ha ha ha!**


	6. Tortured Soul

Rin was sick and tired of this wagon. With a groan he rubbed his backside and winced. He looked down and saw Yukio's face laying across his lap. With a smile he watched as Yukio breathed in and out. Then the wagon hit another rut. Rin flew up in the air and fell back down with a loud thunk.

"Fuck!" he growled. Zoe looked over and shrugged. Levi just said "No cussing." He stuck his tongue at his back, a childish gesture he knew. But still Levi acted so high and mighty. However he knew Rin wasn't human. Which was extremely bad. Rin frowned and rubbed his sore back, discreetly rubbing his tail. He wanted to move it but his shirt was practically in ruins so his pants it was.

"Are we there yet?" he asked. Zoe smiled and said "A few more minutes!" Rin sighed. Then tapped his leg. Then tried to flip over. He finally settled for hanging his legs over the side.

"So Zoe what is your interests?" he asked, turning his body so he could see her reaction. For some reason when he said that Levi flinched. Zoe had a goofy grin on her face. " I just love Titans!" she practically yelled. Rin stared. "Titans? Why?" he asked. She grinned and launched into a monologue. Rin felt his eyes glazing over and he practically sighed when Levi told her to be quiet.

Rin heard a voice yell and turned back. A boy was yelling after them, running and panting. Zoe leaned over Rin's shoulder and yelled back to Levi. "Hey stop! It's Eren!" Levi cracked the whips and yelled " Exactly!" Zoe huffed and walked unsteadily to the front. Rin stared at the boy. 'So this is the titan shifter.' he looked normal. Except his eyes. They were bright green and seemed to shift into different shades.

The cart suddenly stopped and Rin fell out onto the ground. "Owwww." he moaned. He flipped over and saw the boy looking down at him, his face clearly trying to hide a smile. "Let me help you up." he said. He took it and was pulled up quickly. He jumped back into the cart checking over Yukio. He could feel Eren jump behind him. Levi lifted the reins and the horses started again clopping down the ruined street.

"So who are you?" Eren asked, Rin flinched and turned back. Eren was sitting tending to his wounds. "Ah just the boy who had his friends and family killed because of you." Rin replied with a glare. Eren looked up and smiled sadly "Sorry." He then went back to playing with his wounds. Rin bristled and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be spending so much time worrying about that," Levi said still not looking back. "You should be worrying about getting tried." Rin flinched and looked down. He started to play with his bandages. Eren frowned and looked at Levi. " Tried? Why?" Levi snorted and said " He won't tell us what he is, he's not human but not a titan shifter." Levi replied monotony.

Eren turned to Rin, Rin glared back his eyes glowing a brief blue. Eren flinched but when he looked back but Rin's eyes were normal. Rin sat back and said while crossing his arms " Just leave me alone." Rin could feel Eren's eyes trained on him, with a hmph he turned his back to him. 'Damn Damn, I totally lost it there. God I need to reign my emotions in.' he thought half freaking out.

He sat up suddenly, an aura was surrounding him, sickly sweet and smelling of rot. He looked around wildly, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the others. There in an alleyway covered in shadows. A boy was leaning across he wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Rin blinked. ' No way...' he thought. It was the merchants boy, coal tars were surrounding him and Rin stared. He had a tail, similar to his whipping around. He also had large horns.

He waved and smiled at Rin, his mouth pulling over gleaming white fangs. Rin heard him whisper "Hey li'l bro! Call me when you want to dump those dumb humans." Rin spun around and leaning forward stealing the reigns and whipping them, bringing the horses to a run, all while hearing the boy's laughter falling behind him.

"Woah Rin!" Zoe shouted clearly surprised. Levi tried to wrestle the reigns back but Rin turned back, the boy was gone. Rin gave Levi the the reigns back. Rin sat back panting but said calmly "Keep them at a trot." Levi nodded and watched Rin as he looked around. Levi frowned clearly uncomfortable about how scared the boy was acting. Finally they pulled up to the wall.

Rin jumped out and pulled Yukio onto his shoulder, with a grunt he picked up Renzo too. He ignored the shocked looks as he picked up Bon and place his under his other arm. With a grunt he turned toward Levi, and asked where he should take them. Levi regained his composure and told him where to go.

Rin nodded and ran toward the door using his foot to open it. Then disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

Rin sat in his cell. He was getting pissed off. Even though Eren and Zoe were outside of the bars telling him jokes, trying to keep him happy. HE felt pissed, without even thinking about it he slipped his tail out. He watched their expressions, even though his tail was waving in front of their faces they couldn't see it. Rin frowned then he gasped when he realized the answer. ' They can't see it because it's a demon tail, people can't see my demonic features unless they have a temptaint!'

He frowned, but he didn't know if they could see his flames. So he needed to get his sword. Soon. The door slammed open. Two people stood before Rin a old man, and a youngish boy. "Come. " the younger one said. Rin nodded and walked out, they slapped handcuffs onto his wrists. He kept his head down as he was led to a courtroom.

"Down." the same boy said pushing Rin down. Rin fell to his knees and they placed something over it, a steel bar, locking his handcuffs in. He looked up, there wasn't a huge crowd, just a few people. But more were coming in. Rin tried to get more comfortable, wincing as the chains rubbed against his raw wrists. HE sat down and stared at the jury. He was looking down at Rin in disgust.

Rin stuck his tongue out and squinched his eyes closed. When he opened them the jury looked mad. Some people on the side were snickering. Soon the jury brought a gavel down banging it. Silence followed.

"So Rin Okumura, son of Yuri Egin later adopted by Shiro Fujimoto, after Yuri died during natural childbirth. Shiro was classified as deceased after the Titan Breach. Rin then moved into the inner wall with his brother Yukio Okumura." The jury started leaning forward and taking a drink of his water.

"Worked in a bakery for five years and lived with Doctor Faust, his brother, and Suguro Ryuji. Faust is classified a deceased after the Titan Shifter battle, after being crushed under the church." Rin nodded slowly. "All correct, Sir." he said respectfully.

"However Captain Levi, spoke of him having inhumane strength and being protective of a sword. Please send in Levi for his full account." The jury said nodding to a guard. The guard knocked on a door and Levi stepped through.

Rin snickered, the boy was wearing a tightish suit, with a weird ruffly thing a the throat. Levi turned and glared at Rin, then his eyes widened. Rin saw his eyes moving side to side, falling his tail. Rin flinched. 'So, he has a temptaint.' Rin thought raising his eyebrows. Levi looked confused, however when he saw Rin's smirk he regained his composure.

He stepped up to one of the lower pedestals. He cleared his throat and started explaining the events that led up to this moment.

* * *

"So you saying he was able to lift a chunk of rock, and had a tail?" the jury said seeming rather quite confused.

Levi nodded and said "That's right."

"Your implying there is a new enemy out there, other than titans?" Levi nodded. The judge leaned back and sighed, pulling his glasses out and cleaning them all while gazing at Rin. "So Son, what are you?" he asked placing his glasses on the tip of his nose.

They all turned toward Rin. Only to see the young demon sleeping his legs tucked underneath him. Eren laughed his face bright red as he tried not to cause to much of a scene.

"Rin!" Bon, ( who had recently joined the proceedings) shouted. With a huff he jumped over the barrier and strode into the open area. With a grunt he slammed his foot into Rin's sleeping face. Rin made a snorting noise and awoke up with a loud shout of. " I swear I'll get back to work!" Bon snickered and Eren burst into laughter.

Rin looked around and sighed. He stretched out his body as much as he could, being chained to a post. "So are you going to kill me or what?" he asked sounding very bored and annoyed. People murmured and looked around. He sighed and was about to close his eyes before he was interrupted by the jury.

"Well obviously this will not work, bring in his brother and torture him." Rin's eyes widened. He looked around wildly and tried to stand up only to get yanked down. "We also know he is somehow connected to the sword, so we shall open it." the Jury continued sounding bored. The witnesses were looking at each other again, clearly sickened by this cruel act.

Rin let out a cry when he saw his brother's limp body dumped onto the hard floor. Another guard held out the sword. The jury took it and opened it, Rin winced slightly when he felt his flames rush up around him. Levi let out a shout and fell back, staring in horror at Rin. Rin stretched his muscles and asked. "So are you going to fucking torture my brother still?" The jury frowned, the change in the boy was obvious his eyes seemed darker.

"Y-Yes, in the name of humanity." he stuttered out, regretting his words before they even passed his lips. Rin laughed the sound echoing around the chamber, along with a sickening sense of evil. Something that made people clench their fists and feel a fear mankind hasn't felt since they were huddled in caves.

"I'll fucking kill you if you do." Rin said cheerfully. The jury flinched back but felt secure that Rin was still chained. "T-Torture his brother." he commanded his voice wavering slightly. Rin sighed and stood up, the screeching sound of metal, making people wince. The jury looked in horror at the boy who had somehow managed to pull the chains out.

Rin massaged his wrists, and stretched like a cat, groaning softly as he did. With a sniff he unraveled the bandages that were on his shoulder. They came off only peeling a bit of skin off. He walked toward the jury, his stride like a lion stalking it's prey. He was soon face to face with the jury, a sadistic grin playing across his face. He frowned though when Levi said while standing up. "We'll take him."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **A bit short and OOC however I feel when Rin loses control, he loses control. However instead of becoming a wild demon (Only when he's really mad) he becomes sadistic and manipulative. Also he fell asleep with is a classic Rin move! Rin is pissed at Eren, I'm sorry if anyone wanted them to be best buds, but he killed his semi-granddad an injured his friends and brother. Rin has the right.**

 **Okay this will follow the anime rule closely, only people with temp taints can see Rin's tail and flames. However he seems more menacing and demonic. Levi had a freak out because he has close rules on the world around him, Rin snapped all the rules in half. So yah! Also I feel like Zoe will get along with Rin quite well. So yeup!**

 **Please Review, I need the support, my poor fragile ego feels lonely.**


	7. Know Me Now

Rin stared at him, his flames flaring matching his mood perfectly."Now why _Captain_ Levi would I want to join your little group of musketeers?" Rin sneered, disgusted at Levi's title. Levi flinched and Rin grinned inwardly. 'How easy it is to manipulate people.' Then he frowned visibly, he felt a part of him not liking this. Crying,wanting him to stop being so mean.

With a sigh he turned back to the jury and held his hand out. "My sword please." he said simply trying to keep his emotions in check. The jury meekly presented it to him. "The sheath." Rin sighed, talking to the jury as if he was a small child.

Rin grasped both ends and closed the sword, as soon as it clicked close Rin felt his power leave him in a flash. He stumbled and had to clutch the side of the podium to stop himself from falling. Rin looked down his hands were trembling slightly. He clenched them closed, then walked toward to Yukio.

He bent down onto his knees, and checked Yukio's vitals. Without looking up he said "I'll join the Survey Corps, if you never hurt or _threaten_ my loved one ever again." The air seemed like a vacuum, sucking all thoughts and emotions in. Levi and the Jury nodded. Rin leaned down and picked up his brother. As he shifted his weight he could hear the frantic beats of a dozen hearts.

"Now where can I take him this time, that can actually help heal him." Rin asked looking at the jury. The jury nodded toward the older guard. Rin nodded and followed him. As they walked up a few stairs Rin looked around. Memorizing the way they were going for future reference.

They soon entered a room, with slits in the wall that acted as windows. Letting a bit of cold air in the stifling heat. There were a few beds with clean sheets. Rin laid Yukio down and frowned. The guard was still there. "Can you please leave!" he asked his voice rising slightly into a snarl. The guard shifted, his face clearly terrified.

"No can do Mr. Okumura. I was told to stay here." Rin frowned then nodded, respecting the bravery of the man. He pulled a chair over, then sat down on it. He stared at his brother. His eyes were burning, he could have lost his brother, still could. He sniffled trying to hide his tears. He looked up to see an handkerchief in front of him. He gratefully took it.

"You really love your brother, don't you?" the man asked. Rin nodded and gasped out "He's the only family I have left." The man nodded and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin smiled up at him,"Thanks but what's your name? I'm tired of thinking the older guard."

The man looked shocked then laughed. " Seriously?! I'm not that old." he chuckled. "Anyway my name is Todo Saburota . Nice to officially meet ya!"

Rin nodded and took the outstretched hand, shaking. Then he grinned. "So where can we get a damn doctor in here?" he asked.

* * *

Somewhere outside the city.

"Now what do you want, Asatroth? You do know being in Assiah is such a bother." a man said sighing as he looked at his younger brother.

"I thought you had a sure vessel, so shouldn't it be easy?" the younger demon king asked slightly confused.

" He died, crushed by some damn Titan shifter." the man said waving his hand as if he was shooing the thought away. The boy stared, he felt extremely nervous around his other brothers, especially when they were mad, or bored.

"Oh, Sorry Samue-" Asatroth started only to be interrupted by his brother saying. "I told you it's Mephisto. Now tell me why you wanted to talk to me."

"I met a young boy, he felt like father, even looked like him. He also had blue flames, that came out when he opens a sword."Asatroth said. Mephisto froze and turned around, his eyes practically glowing. "How long did you know about this?" he asked his voice polite, but Asatroth flinched sensing the anger behind it.

"Umm, for about five years, but I thought it was just a trick, he seemed normal after his first outburst."

"Well this is interesting, certainly rumors have been going around that Father did it with a human."Mephisto started as he pulled out his phone and gazed at it. He huffed and muttered "No cell service." before stashing it away into his pocket.

Asatroth glared, "Are you going back to the past now?" Mephisto nodded silently. "Can I come?" Asatroth asked his eyes bright with suppressed happiness.

"No, I need you to spy on this boy." Mephisto said ignoring his brother's sad face.

Asatroth kept his eyes down, even when he felt the pull of the portal. He only looked up when he was sure his brother was gone.

"Damn, freaking clown. I don't know why he wot let his own family go back with him." he muttered kicking the side of the wall.

* * *

"Idiot!"

Rin flinched, his eyes opening with a start. Standing above him was Bon, his eyes like a angry cats. "Hey Bon." he yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Don't hey Bon me! What was that down there? Your not human? What the fuck Rin!" Bon yelled clearly pissed. Rin looked around him and saw Renzo and Koneko. He waved sleepily, and they waved back slowly.

Bon puffed up, clearly pissed Rin was ignoring him. He tried to punch Rin, but suddenly in wasn't there. Bon looked around and saw Rin talking to his friends asking them about their families. Bon rushed toward Rin, Rin just stared at him.

"Calm down Chicken Bun." Rin said simply. Bon froze and just glared, flopping down into a chair. Rin sat down next to him. "Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked Renzo and Koneko then grinned when they nodded. "Excellent!"

He turned to Bon and steepled his fingers. "You see Bon when a man and a women love each other very much." Rin started and laughed when Bon turned bright red. "Joking!"Rin said laughing like a maniac, his guffaws were soon joined by Renzo's chuckles.

"Okay, anyway. I am human, or was when you first met up to a week ago did I learn who I was, and only yesterday did I have to turn into a monster to save your sorry assess." Rin said glaring at Bon.

Bon frowned "A week ago-" he murmured. Rin nodded. "I'm guessing you noticed me acting weird,Yah there was a reason for that." Renzo leaned forward and asked "Wait you aren't human?" clearly shocked.

Rin nodded. "You looked human to me." Renzo stated. Rin laughed and said "Of course I did, you can't see the world like I can. Or like Captain Levi. Why did you think he fell backward in shock when my sword was opened?" They frowned remembering the wide eyed look Levi had the whole hearing.

Rin grinned devilishly " I can help you see the world the way it truly is." he murmured,sounding like a guy trying to get kids into his white van. Bon spit out the water he was drinking. "Can you be any creepier?" he demanded angrily as he wiped the water from his mouth with his sleeve.

Rin laughed the became serious. "I'm not kidding though, I can help you see the world like it really is, however there is no way to reverse it." Rin said his eyes downcast.

Bon frowned then nodded "Okay, do your funky stuff to me, weirdo." he said. Rin looked up, his eyes were bright."Really?" he asked.

Bon nodded and said. "What, you think I'm gonna abandon you? Dream On!"Rin laughed and ran over hugging Bon, Bon flushed and tried to push him away. Renzo smiled and said "Aww what the heck, I'm in." Koneko shivered then nodded "Me too." he squeaked.

Rin cocked his head and grinned. "Okay hold out your hands." They followed his directions. HE took his nail ad scratched each of their wrists. "Now what the fuck is that supposed to do?" Bon said while raising his head to look like Rin. "Oh GOD!" he squeaked. Rin laughed and sat down.

"See I told you there is a world unknown." he said while laughing at their faces. They were staring at Rin he looked different. His eyes were a brighter blue, almost like a kaleidoscope. He had thicker muscled and pointed ears. When he laughed his teeth were sharper. The most shocking thing was the blackish tail that swung back ad forth behind him.

"Okay now you see what I normally look at it's time to see what Levi saw." Rin said reaching out his hand to grab his sword out of it's case. As soon as he opened it they fell back in shock. Rin grinned but this time it looked like an alligator. The he frowned and shook his head. "Damn, my head." he muttered.

He then flinched when he heard Yukio say "Rin?"

* * *

 **Hello, wow this was so rushed. But I needed to get things over with. Also yes Mephisto hardly stays in the future, he uses his power to go back into time. Also I needed Rin to make new friends quickly. Oh god oh well this was pretty bad, sorry.**

 **However one thing is certain, Rin has an alternate personality when he opens the sword. One he needs to fight. Because his demon was suppressed so much after being awakened during Fujimoto's death. So I'm guessing it grew like an ingrown toenail. Yah we'll have some problems with that.**

 **Also everyone was a bit OOC. Oh well especially Todo Saburota, he was actually nice. However he is my fav character, so yah.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Crying Smile

"Yukio!" Rin cried and rushed over to Yukio's side. He was about to place his hand on Yukio's forehead but drew back. "Oh," he muttered. Walking back over to the chair he closed his case. He then rushed over to Yukio and smiled at him.

"How you feeling?" Rin asked nervously.

"Your like a mother hen, Rin." Yukio groaned pushing Rin away.

"Well he does do a lot of clucking." Bon commented, looking away when Rin glared at him. Rin tried to check Yukio's pulse, but Yukio pushed him away, trying to sit up. Rin helped him and Yukio muttered "Thanks." Rin nodded acknowledging the gratitude. As he stared at his brother he felt something rise up inside of him.

'I should kill those idiotic military guys.' he thought. With a start he stood up, without speaking he grabbed his sword and walked out the door. He ignored the shock he could feel coming from the closing door. With a groan he blindly wandered up the stairs, all while clutching his head. He knew he couldn't make it, he sat down his hand sliding down the wall.

He curled up on the steps, his head was killing him. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it down. 'So this is my inner demon.' he thought while chuckling dryly. He shuddered and pulled himself tighter together. He felt his nails digging into his skin, drawing blood. But he continued doing it, hoping blindly the pain would make him feel better. He lifted his head toward the ceiling, panting slightly. With a mutter he brushed away his sweaty locks.

"Rin?" he turned toward the voice and saw Eren coming down, his foot poised above the next step. He nodded and brought his head down. He felt Eren rush up to him, placing his hand on Rin's shoulder. "What's wrong? Who did this to you?" Eren said his voice sounding hysterical.

'I either look horrible, or he's overreacting.' Rin thought, getting impatient with the boy's frantic aura. "When are we leaving for the Survey Corps?" he asked, still not looking up. Eren answered, slightly confused with a " Thirty minutes or so." Rin nodded and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. He felt weak, sick, and tired.

"Let's make it ten minutes."

* * *

 **Yukio POV**

Something was very wrong with Rin. I know it. He seemed off from the very start. First he acted awkward and nervous at first. Then while I was being introduced to Bon's friends he fell silent. When I looked over at him, his eyes they seemed so empty. Then he just got up and left. However he looked like he was in pain.

Damn, I clenched my fist. I'm supposed to be more mature, but why do I feel like Rin is protecting me. Heck hurting himself to protect me. I felt wet tears fall down my cheek. Wiping my face hastily I felt Bon's eyes on me.

"Did Rin really make you feel that bad by leaving?" he asked cocking his head.

"I'm fine." I answered, but I can feel something is wrong.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Rin felt bad after leaving so abruptly, but he didn't trust himself around Yukio. Something dark was swirling around inside him, a cocktail of emotions. He shook his head and focused on his task. 'Apparently no one trusts the evil demon.' he thought half jokingly half angrily . He sighed and watched as Eren cracked the whips, causing the horses to go from a trot to a run.

"So what made you want to leave so badly?" Eren yelled over the wind, drawing Rin out of his brooding thoughts. Rin sighed, and raised his face to the rising sun, feeling the wind play around his hair.

"My brother woke up!" he yelled back finally. Eren turned with a incredulous look on his face. "Did you at least talk to him?" Eren asked returning his attention to the horses. Rin shook his head and realized that Eren couldn't see the motion. "Not really!" he yelled back. He could hear Eren grinding his teeth together.

"I'm going to sleep." Rin said quickly, trying to avoid the confrontation that was sure to happen. He spun around and pulled the blanket of the Annie crystal. He curled up and stared at her still face. 'What made you do all that? What drives a person to become suicidal?' he thought staring sadly at the gleaming gem.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _Dream POV_

 _Rin was standing in a wide cavern, the entire place was in shades of blue. The walls seemed to flicker like his flames, but Rin knew it was just the water reflecting back what little light the cavern held. He sat back and observed his surrounding. He was on guard, he hadn't dreamed a peaceful dream since Father's death._

 _However as long as he wait nothing happened, he relaxed slowly. With a sigh he walked over to the water and dipped his hand in, swirling the warm water around his twitching fingers. He smiled and slid into the water, for some reason his clothes didn't seemed to be wet. He took a deep breath and dived under the water. He mentally gasped. The water was the perfect temperature and it didn't press down on him._

 _He felt like he was floating. With a sharp cry he felt something brush against him. Looking down he saw a dolphin, smiling eerily at him. "How am I in here?" he said, with a gasp he shouted. "How am I talking underwater." Rin seemingly forgot he was in a dream. The shouts made the dolphin and it turned to Rin and made squeals and click at him, scolding him._

 _"Sorry." he murmured petting her back hesitantly. She squealed and flipped over, Rin petted her down there and he saw her fin wagging. "Your like a dog!" he laughed. She seemed to understand and glared, which was a bit weird with her face turned up in a smile. He chuckled and continued stroking her until she impatiently flipped over. She swam around him, faster and faster until she stopped in front of him._

 _She then motioned for him to grab her dorsal fin. He grabbed it gently and suddenly they were speeding downward. Rin gasped and clutched the fin tighter, pulling his body to wrap around hers. They soon reached a area that was hollowed out, still supporting the island which he stood on but hollowed. Inside was a ball of fire._

 _Rin paused just trying to think how fire could burn in water, but he chalked it up to dream. The dolphin squeaked pushing him forward with the her nose. "Fine Fine!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. He slowly swam over to it. With a deep breath he reached out and touched it. With a gasp he could fell his body being pulled forward by his navel. He closed his eyes tight and waited for it to be over._

 _When he opened them he was surrounded by glowing images and lights. He swam over to one and saw a image of him and Yukio running around laughing and giggling. He swam around for a while just letting the images swirl around him. He finally stopped and sighed, he felt himself sink down a little. He just closed his eyes._

 _"Why am I here?" he shouted. This was too intricate for a dream. Some of these things he only remembered when he saw the images and one image. A soft blanket and a stuff animal, Yukio beside him. That was impossible. He opened his eyes and swam around for a while looking for an exit._

 _One image made him swim forward. A women, who looked so much like Yukio. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Rin gasped and reached out to touch the image. He knew in her heart she was "Mom." he whispered. He stared at the image, it wasn't much, and the edges were blurry. However she would look down in wonder, as if she was thinking about how she just made life. Then her face would split in a grin ear to ear. Her eyes would fill with joy and the scene would loop._

 _Rin sobbed and stared at the image memorizing her features. Something bumped him from behind and he looked back, it was the dolphin. Rin stared at it, it smiled at him but its eyes were filled with sorrow. He petted the head slowly and watched the scene again._

 _"Where am I?" he asked the dolphin, half of him not expecting a answer. The dolphin tilted it's head and spoke softly. "You must know yourself before you can fight yourself, know your enemy." Rin looked over not even shocked._

 _"Enemy?" he asked slightly confused._

 _The dolphin swam around him and looked up. "Rin your worst enemy is yourself." it stated matterafactly . Rin frowned and spun around looking at the images in general._

 _"So who are you then?" he asked as the dolphin swam around idly._

 _"Your spirit animal, I represent who you are." the dolphin replied._

 _"A dolphin?" Rin asked, showing his dislike at having a marine animal for a spirit animal. The dolphin made a low chattering sound._

 _"I'll ignore that rude tone, for now." the dolphin said. Rin rolled his eyes and said "Sorry, but not even a cool lion, or wolf, or what are those like giant lizards that breathe fire?" The dolphin raised a fin and Rin imagined it flipping him off._

 _"Fine, but the reason I'm yours is because I match you almost perfectly."_

 _"Prove it. " Rin said crossing his arms, then quickly uncrossing them so he could swim._

 _" I'm playful, loyal to my family, and I am a fierce fighter, and a good strategist." the dolphin said. Rin opened his mouth ready to state exactly how those fit almost everyone. "Also I can't stop smiling even though I'm miserable."the dolphin added cutting Rin off._

 _Rin frowned and crossed his arms, letting himself sink. " I don't smile a lot." he protested half-heatedly. The dolphin somehow made a snorting noise and swam away. "Think about it."_

* * *

"Rin were here!" Rin felt a arm shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stated "I hate dolphins." Eren looked at him "Huh?" he asked. Rin looked up and said "Umm, marine creatures, that are mammal-"

Eren shook his head and said "I know what they are but why?"

"There sarcastic bastards." Rin replied seriously. Eren stared at Rin for a second then shook his head. "Okay, help us unpack, also get your cleaning hat. Levi is sure to crack the whip over our backs." Rin nodded and swung over the edge of the wagon. He walked over to a wagon and picked up a crate. As he turned back to the house he heard.

 _So I'm a sarcastic bastard?_

Rin dropped the crate in his feet, then jumped up in the air. "Fuck, Fuck,Fuck!"

 _You have such a great way with words. Don't you?_

Rin clenched his head and shouted "Get Out!"

 _Nope, I'm awakened I now am like a second conscious. A devastatingly beautiful one at that._

Rin grumbled and reached down and picked up the crate ignoring the stares he was receiving. He quickly limped over to the storage tent and deposited the crate on top of a table.

"What do you mean?" he hissed under his breath as he turned around.

 _Deal is bro, I can't leave and being quiet is boring._

Rin growled 'This dolphin.' he thought smiling at things he could do to dolphins.

 _That's dolphin abuse, which by the way I can hear your thoughts._

Rin grumbled when he realized his thoughts had a audience. He tried to ignore the dolphins comments as he continued unpacking, but it was hard. Especially since he learned the dolphin was a slight pervert, especially when it came to guys.

'Please stop, your making me gay for boys!" Rin thought angrily, finally getting fed up with the constant wolf whistles in his head. Or wolf squeaks. He finished unpacking and looked around for Eren.

He found him talking to a slight oriental girl with short hair and empty eyes.

 _Freaky_

For once Rin silently agreed with the dolphin. He still didn't get exactly how having a dream could get him a crazy dolphin though. He smiled when Eren noticed him.

"Hey Rin! You finished?" Eren called smiling broadly as Rin walked over. Rin nodded and winced slightly as the dolphin made a comment about Eren's eyes.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but I was wondering where I will sleep." Rin said, slightly embarrassed at the deadly atmosphere coming from the oriental. Eren looked up and for a second a blank look crossed his face.

The girl sighed and said "He probably forgot to ask." Eren blushed and said "Hey! I'm usually good at remembering things!" Rin snickered slightly when the girl crossed her arms and just stared at him.

Finally Eren sighed and said "Fine I do forget things but I'm working on it. Oh Rin this is Mikasa." Rin held out a hand and Mikasa took it slowly and shook.

Eren smiled and said "Let's go find Levi." Rin nodded and followed him. "So how long have you guys been dating?" he asked absentmindedly. Eren looked over in shock. "Were not dating, Mikasa like a sister to me!" he protested while laughing.

'Idiot, he's a idiot.' Rin thought as Eren led him to Levi.

 _True but at least he's still single!_

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **Okay here's the thing I know I said that Rin's mind was like a mirror like world, but I'm guessing his mind changed when he opened the sword. Anyway I thought the dolphin was a perfect match for Rin's character. So yep. How the dolphin is aware inside his mind will be explained next chapter. Also the whole dream thing was caused because Rin was fighting his inner demon, like in the last author note is like a ingrown nail.**

 **So through meditation and weirdness he might be able to control it. However I'm pretty sure Yukio and Bon will hunt him down and kill him before then.**

 **Rin: Yukio I'm sorry!**

 **Yukio: You abandoned your sick injured brother.**

 **Rin: Well I kinda had to. Cause if I didn't my demon side might have killed you!**

 **Yukio: Well my demon side wants me to kill you.**

 **Bon: Mine too.**

 **Dolphin:Fight!Fight!**

 **Rin: Not helping.**

 **Dolphin:Oh well, please review and favorite.**


	9. Why can't You See Me?

Shadows seemed to contort and move around the lanterns, making the dead trees seem to dance eerily in the lantern light. Out of one of the deeper shadows a man stepped out. He had light purple hair, almost lavender and dulled white eyes, like those of a blind man.

As he strode toward the trees the shadows lingered to him, swirling in dizzily patterns around his body. He conversed lightly with them his voice slurred and distorted, clearly not a language on any living being.

"Chatting with your spirits, brother?" a voice asked, as a shadow jumped down from a tree. As he stepped closer toward the name his features became more distinct. He had fiery orange hair that ended it red tips. He was clearly younger than the other one.

The one main similarity between the two was they were both devastatingly beautiful. With pale skin and sharp features they would make most girls give their souls up, which was rather fitting.

" I have to it's my job,Iblis." the man answered lightly. Iblis cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Really, I would never guess that talking about their lost girlfriends was such a important part of that "

Azazel blushed lightly and then looked up. "It is, they must get comfortable with me. Plus how did you understand us?" Iblis smiled again and walked over to a rock, as he brushed it off he said "Found a few book on the Language of the Dead in dad's library."

He then sat down and crossed his legs. "So why do you think Asatroth wanted us to come here?" Iblis asked looking up to his brother.

"I dunn- hey wait. Slow down, I can't understand what your saying!"

Iblis frowned and felt a pang in his chest. 'Why must he always do that? I mean I'm alive and right next to him!' With a sigh he dug out a music player from his pocket and placed the buds in his ears. He quietly bobbed his head to the music, trying to control his temper.

He was failing though, little sparks filled the air around him and small clumps of dry grass burst into flames.

A hand tapped his shoulder, he looked up quickly hope sparking in his eyes, he frowned slightly when he saw who it was.

"Nice to see you too Nii-San." Asatroth said mockingly. Iblis frowned and pulled his earbud out. " Hello Ototo" he said back just as snarkily.

"So why are you speaking Oriental?" Iblis asked folding away his music player.

"It's Japanese." Asatroth replied huffily.

"Nope, it's Oriental. If you stopped sucking up to Samuel and stayed in the present you'll know that." Iblis replied as he pulled out a lollipop and placed in it his mouth.

"Please don't." Iblis said holding a hand up stopping the comment that was sure to follow. "Now tell me why you called us here."

"Umm shouldn't we wait for mister Reaper over there." Asatroth asked inclining his head to the floating form of Azazel.

"Nah, I bet he'll spend twenty more minutes talking to his family." Iblis said. Even though his words were playful his voice was bitter and filled with regret.

Asatroth sighed "Still holding that grudge?" Iblis poked out his lower lip and crossed his arms. "Don't. Know. What. Your. Talking. About." he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine Fine, now let me tell you about this kid." Asatroth said as he sat down.

* * *

Rin woke up with a jolt. He sat up and panted "What the fuck." he gasped clutching his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest like a jackhammer.

He then started coughing, the basement smelled so musty and dusty. " Your right Shima, the basement is where the monsters go." he said in-between hacks.

"Rin?" Rin spun around and saw Eren sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Rin snickered when he saw how Eren's hair stuck up in tufts.

"Hey,did I wake you?" Rin asked standing up.

"Yah, you sounded like a fucking wheezy grandma." Eren chortled coughing himself. Rin smiled and shook his head. Then he frowned and bit his lip.

"Fuck no," Rin said stomping his foot. " Were cleaning this right now, the jokes NOT going to be on us. Let's go." Rin reached over and grabbed Eren arm,flinching slightly when he felt how cold he is.

Eren noticed and pulled back rubbing his wrist "Titan thing, now lets go make this place fucking spotless." Rin nodded and frowned. As they walked up the stairs he said "Umm, not just you, my skin is hot umm a being me thing." Eren nodded and they both shuffled at the awkwardness.

"Let's go." Eren said simply.

* * *

"Are they still fucking up!" Iblis asked peering over Astroth's shoulder. Astroth nodded slowly still peering in the small window.

"Goddamn it, why did I let you force me into this stalker gig?" Iblis asked his nostrils flaring and a light pink blush flared across his cheeks.

Astroth groaned and pushed him away " Fucking booze breath." he muttered.

"Can I call him maid Rin from now on?" Iblis asked giggling.

Astroth grumbled and kicked away a few cans "I hope you have a motherfuckin' hangover tomorrow."

* * *

Rin and Eren were covered in mold and dust. "Spotless." Eren gasped. Rin nodded. "We'll get Lung Cancer if we stay in here." Rin said stumbling upstairs and yelled over his shoulder. "I'm taking a shower."

Rin walked along the hallway, his feet gently pressing against the carpet. As soon as he reached the bathroom he opened it and stepped in. He stepped into the shower and sighed. He could see the morning light just starting to filter in through the shower curtain.

"Were we up that long?"

 _Huh?_

"Damn! No go away dolphin!" Rin quietly shouted hitting the wall with his fists.

 _So Rude._

Rin continued to ignore him and finished his shower, he walked down the corridor his towel wrapped around his waist. As he walked past the front door it opened and someone walked in.

"You okay?" Rin asked as he noticed how tired Zoe looked.

"Uh ya, just really tired after guarding Annie." Zoe replied sleepily. Rin frowned when he remembered the crystallized she-titan. "Well, are you sure you can get to your room safely?" He let go, when they nodded.

 _Why did you say they?_

"Because, they don't have one gender, apparently there gender neutral." Rin mumbled under his breath as he walked down the stairs.

 _Okay that's weird._

'Ah your so rude.' Rin thought angrily.

He then walked into their now sparkling room and flopped onto his bed. For once being able to sleep without nightmares.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **What is up, sorry that I haven't posted really, school just picked up pace. So anyway I know some of you are wondering and angry about the dolphin, but trust me there is a sinister reason it's there.**

 **Bwee hee hee heee**

 **Please rate and review.**


	10. Fighting the Summer Dawn

**Okay, from now on, I'll only update when I have enough reviews and or enough time has passed.(Or I'm really excited for the next chapter) Just keep that in mind and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Jay**

* * *

"Hey Rin .Wake up." Eren said shaking Rin's shoulder.

"Eh?" Rin mumbled blinking tiredly. He looked up and saw Eren rubbing his hair with a slightly damp towel. Eren snickered when he saw Rin sitting up tiredly.

"That's revenge for waking me up with grannie coughs." Eren said throwing the towel at Rin. Rin pushed it away and growled lightly. Eren growled back and laughed. "Bad Dog!" Rin rolled his eyes and threw his legs over the bed. His feet sank into a plush carpet.

"Huh? Where did this carpet come from?" Rin asked looking up at Eren. Eren shrugged and said something about finding it in a shed. Rin just sighed 'He's clearly well, as long as he didn't steal it it's fine.'

"Why do I need to wake up so early?" he asked flopping back and curling up in his blankets. Eren sighed and yanked the pillow and blanket away from him. "Even monsters need to do chores." he said.

Rin sighed and groped around for his suitcase. With a sigh he found it and flipped it open. Ignoring the wolf whistles he was getting from Eren a he shucked his first shirt off and pulled the new one on.

"What kind of chores?" Rin asked as he pulled on his boots. Eren laughed and said "Not chores per say, but training, they want their monsters well trained."

Rin snorted and stood up unsteadily, with a grunt he massaged his leg. Which was tingling from the lack of use. He stood up and walked up the stairs, with Eren closely following him.

As they walked out of the doorway Rin took a deep breath in, filling his lungs with clean fresh air. "So where is the training area?" Rin asked turning toward Eren. Eren nodded toward a sand pit, Rin snorted.

"Wow that's amazing," Rin said sarcastically. "the best the military can afford." Eren snickered lightly and they stopped in the middle. Rin turned toward Eren and saw him in a defensive position hands up.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked cocking his head to the side. Eren shrugged and kept his defensive position up. Rin sighed and watched him, he knew nothing about fighting. However he could see his leg was wide open, wait no Eren was making it look like it was.

'I'll go in for a leg swipe and when he reacts to the move I'll bring my other leg up.' Rin decided. He brought his hands up and flinched slightly when he heard.

 _Your too tight, loosen up your legs a little._

'What do you know?' he thought angrily but slowly relaxed his legs. He then raced forward, sliding toward Eren's knee. Eren immediately brought his hand down, ready to stop Rin. With a twist Rin dodged it and pushed up on his arms. He locked his legs around Eren's head and flipped him over onto his back.

Eren winced and groaned. Rin panted slightly and grinned. "How's that?" he asked proudly.

"Weak" a voice said. "You clearly shifted your eyes to his legs, Eren should have reacted. It's his fault." Rin turned to the new addition and frowned. Levi was standing there, his arms crossed and a glare creasing his brow.

"Then show me how a good opponent should do it." Rin replied turning toward Levi.

 _Idiot._

* * *

"God! I almost feel bad for him!" Iblis groaned as Levi pinned Rin down to the ground in a headlock. Asatroth grinned slightly and shifted in his branch.

"He is a decent fighter though, for one without training." he commented thoughtfully.

"What good is raw talent when your facing off to a trained opponent?" Iblis asked as a grin split across his face.

"Well keeps you from being pulverized." Asatroth replied as he watched Rin duck to avoid a sharp kick from Levi.

"True, oh man. That was a nice punch though." Iblis said.

"He's just running now." Asatroth said sadly, as the boys both sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Now remember to respect a higher ranking official." Levi said, trying to hide his sly grin as he adjusted his cuffs. Rin panted laying in the sand, and coughing up sand.

"He didn't even try to hold back." he groaned. Eren stood above him and smiled tiredly. "He was holding back, Rin." he said while giggling.

"Eh?!" Rin said as he sat up. "That's it, do you have some soap and paper?" Eren frowned and nodded slowly.

"Perfect! Now where does Levi stay?" Rin asked as he brushed his pants off.

"Umm, third floor." Eren said, regretting ever agreeing to this.

 _Aye Sir! But you should totally add some baking soda!_

"Yes!" Rin said, forgetting Eren couldn't hear the dolphin.

* * *

 **So short.**

 **Sorry, but I really needed to have this filler, to set something up for later. I'm pretty sure, some people can figure it out.**

 **Anyway, no Eren not gay for Rin. He secretly gay for Levi, and Levi for him. Sorry if it seems they are too close, but that's just two monsters who bond over manly cleaning.**

 **Also the prank is very special, very special. *insert Evil Laugh***

 **Anyway Iblis and Asatroth will now kinda be on the side secretly stalking Rin, and adding nice commentary.**


	11. This Is Me

**Hopefully this will be a bit longer and more enjoyable.**

* * *

Rin rubbed and wrapped his bruises. Complaining the whole time as they walked back from "decorating" Levi's room. What Eren didn't know was after he left he added one little picture, just one thing that would make the prank amazing.

"Seriously did you have to do that?" Eren asked rubbing his arm, which still ached after he slipped on some soap. Rin shushed him. "Bro, don't talk about it!" Eren rolled his eyes and snapped back "Now I wonder who he is going to think did that. Oh no not possibly the boy he just handed his ass to."

Rin just snorted. 'Trust me, he'll think Zoe did it for sure.' He thought with a evil grin.

"So," Eren said bringing Rin out of his thoughts. " cooking or gardening?" Rin turned toward him "Huh?" he asked.

"Knew it." Eren mumbled under his breath " We do have chores, and it's either cooking or gardening." he said louder.

"Cooking, definitely. "Rin replied.

* * *

Levi POV

Levi grinned silently as he strode down the hallway,still fiddling with his cuffs. He felt much better after fighting and beating Rin. Cleaning was good for managing stress, but fighting could be just as enjoyable.

'But why does no one seem to see how different he looks?' he thought. 'I just need to take a nap.' he thought tiredly as he swung open the door.

With a gasp his foot his a bar of soap. He flailed his arms trying yo stay upright but he slipped and fell. Right into a cloud of baking soda. "Fuck!" he gasped coughing hard. "Rin!" he yelled.

When he opened his eyes he saw a picture of Eren, sleeping arms spread out. A large blush spread across his face. " Zoe!" he yelled.

* * *

"Wow you're really good at cooking Rin." Eren commented as he leaned against the counter,snacking on a carrot. Rin looked up from cutting vegetables and glared. "Stop eating the food! I'm trying to cook."

Eren rolled his eyes and just replied coolly " See if I ever compliment you again."

Rin just ignored him and continued cutting potatoes. Eren kicked his legs like a little kid. "So let's exchange stories!" he said. Rin turned toward him and just raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm fucking bored!" Eren said while crossing his arms. "Plus were like the only monsters, we need to stand up for ourselves!" Rin just went back to cutting.

"Fine I'll tell you my story first. So I had like no idea, what was going on. I remember eaten by a titan, and being around the bodies." he shuddered lightly. Rin turned around and smacked him with a spoon. "I'm trying to cook! Plus I don't want to hear it!" Rin shouted angrily.

Eren froze and just stared at him. "What's wrong?" Rin turned toward him and glared "I lost my dad to a titan, I don't want to hear what's it like in a titan stomach." Eren frowned and mentally kicked himself for his stupidity, why in the world did he think that he was the only one who lost someone to the titans? Especially after Petra,Eld, and Oluo.

"Rin I'm sorry . . . I don't know what to say, umm it -" Eren started.

"It's fine. Seriously don't worry about it." Rin said, turning and smiling. Keeping his eyes closed to hide the tears that were forming. Eren nodded and jumped off the counter.

"I need to go practice my titan shifting. See you later." Eren said, his voice filled with sorrow. He turned and slinked out the door like a scolded puppy.

 _See? You kept smiling._

"Ah shut up." Rin muttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. With a sigh he turned back to his cooking.

* * *

 _"Now why did he do that?" Iblis asked leaning forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Rin's face._

 _"I, I don't know." Asatroth replied unhappily. He was unsettled, why had Rin lied? He was clearly angry and miserable. 'It's not right for him to hold his emotions in like that.'_

 _" Man I want to punch that shifter in the face! Doesn't he know that titan's are bad? That they kill, don't make people feel uncomfortable by describing that experience!" Iblis growled loudly and punched the tree, lightly._

 _"Be quiet! Rin may act human but he has demon ears." Asatroth hissed at him and pulled him back. Just in time because Rin had swung around looking for the source of the sound. With a relieved sigh,Asatroth drew back. He would never admit it, but he was starting to care for Rin._

* * *

"I swore I heard something." Rin muttered as his eyes swept around the room. With a sigh he rubbed his ears and turned back to cooking. He popped the lid onto the pot, and turned the stove down.

"Okay that's good, hmm now what can I do?" Rin wondered as he strode out the door. He wandered around aimlessly vaguely listening the sounds of the mansion. He reached a step of stairs.

"Now where does that go to?" he questioning, slanting his eyebrows slightly.

 _Most likely to the roof._

"Sweet!" Rin whisper-cried. He quickly ran up. There was a rusted lock, that flaked when Rin jiggled it. However he just pried it open and walked up on the roof. It was covered in leafs and had a few loose shingles.

 _You know this would be a good hang out. Or a training area._

"Your right." Rin said out loud, observing the area and walking around, creating a space in his head.

"A few railings there, and a little area for relaxing." Rin muttered to himself, holding his hands up to act like a picture frame.

"Perfect" he stated, his earlier worries floating away.

* * *

"Why?" Eren muttered angrily.

" Why what?" Zoe asked cocking their head and pushing their glasses up.

"Ah nothing." Eren said quickly a little embarrassed. He was wondering why he was so brunt, he saw Rin was hurt. Yet he just freaking walked away! 'God, I'm horrible.' he thought.

"Eren pay attention! We need to see if hunger or tiredness affects your transformations!" Zoe yelled angrily. Eren jolted and looked up, he was running in laps and he was tired.

"I'm done." he gasped, collapsing in a sweaty heap.

"Great now transform." Zoe replied bluntly.

'This person is from hell.' Eren thought as he brought his hand to his mouth.

* * *

"Hmm this could work." Rin murmured, finally done with his ranting.

 _What's that?_

Rin turned and saw a bolt of lightning shoot up in the air, steam soon followed creating a rather tall cloud crackling with electricity. "What the fuck?" he mumbled striding over to the edge leaning slightly over.

The steam started to fade, revealing a tall figure. 'Eren.' Rin thought as he saw the large titan. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it, however he couldn't swallow the rising anger that was rising.

 _Oh yah. He hurt your brother and friend._

"For my inner animal you seem to know next to nothing about me.' Rin thought snarkily. The dolphin stayed quiet but Rin felt a grudging silence. Rin turned his attention back to the titan with a scoff.

The titan seemed to be tired, it's mouth was open and it was panting slightly. It look down and Rin swore he saw irritation flicker across it's face. He was expecting the titan to seem less Eren-ish. But it had his stance and his eyes.

Heck it even had his attitude.

The titan- no Eren started jumping up and down. Doing an awkward sets of jumping jacks. Rin felt the tremors and clenched his teeth.

 _So huge!_

Finally the titan stopped panting even harder. Eren looked down again and Rin just stared as it lifted up it's hand and flipped the ground off. Rin just burst out laughing.

"Yep," he said between gasps "that's Eren all the way."

His laughter soon turned to groans of disgust when he saw the titan's neck open and Eren slip out.

 _Wow, I never thought of how he shifts into a titan. But that's gross._

"Seriously." Rin agreed.

 _Well I'm guessing you have some time, so how about we get to work on this._

"I'm the only one that's going to be working." Rin grumbled but climbed down from the roof and raced down the hallway.

* * *

"Results Inconclusive." Eren mocked as he searched for Rin. With a groan he rubbed his hair, he hated coming out of the titan. It made him smell bad, even though titan flesh supposedly evaporated.

"My ass where is Rin?" he mumbled searching for him.

"Eren!" he heard Mikasa call. He turned and saw her and Renzo running toward him.

"Hey Mikasa, Hey Renzo!" he called as they stopped in front of him.

"Where's Rin? We just wanted to thank him for the amazing stew he made us." Renzo said smiling as he panted. Eren felt a twinge of unease, they didn't know where Rin was either?

'This could be bad.' Eren thought while biting his lip.

* * *

"I finished with the boards!" Rin panted, dropping the last board into a pile.

 _Good! At this rate we could be done in two days!_

"Two days?!" Rin cried. "You trying to kill me-" Rin stopped and frowned.

"What should I call you anyway?" he asked as he dusted his pants off and sat down, watching the sun set.

 _Hmm, just call me . . . Mephisto._

* * *

 **Oh sheet going down! Not really the only important thing was the roof and . . . Mephisto. Told you something sinister was with the dolphin, it will be explained, eventually. However I need to draw it out.**

 **God for some reason I'm leaning toward Rin x Eren but that makes me cringe just thinking about it. Eren and Levi is my favorite ship.**

 **Curse you, you unfaithful jumpy brain!**


	12. He Feels Too Much

Rin sighed and climbed down from the roof, he was covered in saw dust. He looked back and picked up the rusted lock and replaced it on the door.

 _That will not hold if someone wants to get in._

"Hush Mephisto, they just need to think it's locked." Rin explained as he climbed down the stairs. As he walked down the hall he heard "Oh your going to be in so much trouble."

He turned and saw Renzo walking up to him, his arms crossed. "God, your covered in sawdust." he commented. Rin looked down and looked up "I didn't notice." he replied while rolling his eyes.

"Jeesh, don't be so mean." Renzo commented as he held his hands up in mock surrender. Rin sighed and dusted some sawdust off while Renzo watched a smirk playing across his lips.

"So why am I in so much trouble?" he asked as they walked down the hall together.

"Because no one could find the big bad demon. You do know that the Survey Corps is supposed to watch you, right?" Renzo asked.

Rin mentally cursed, he had forgotten that he was demon now. One that was supposed to be watched.

 _How could you forget your a demon with me here?_

'Shut up.' Rin growled angrily. Rin just watched Renzo, he seemed tense, and his aura seemed to flicker and shrink. Rin cocked his head 'Is he sick?'

 _Your a demon, one that scared his commander. Sure your friends with his childhood friend, but he doesn't trust you._

'I saved his life!' Rin protested.

 _Not enough._

Rin just pouted and kept watching Renzo, his gait was stiff and awkward, he kept pulling at things. His sleeve, his hair, fingers. It hurt him truthfully, after hanging out with Eren he forgot some people might find him scary. 'I don't want to be the villain.' he thought, making his mind to become less intimidating.

"So why did you join the Survey Corps?" Rin asked. Renzo flinched slightly and looked shocked at the attempt at conversation.

"Well after the Colossal Titan, I just wanted to help. Military School was really hard though." Renzo replied, relaxing slightly.

"Can you use that gear?" Rin questioned his eyes lingering at the gear that jangled every time Renzo took a step.

"Umm yah." Renzo said tightening up. 'This is impossible.' Rin grumbled

* * *

"These guys suck at bonding." Iblis commented bounding to tile to tile, keeping Rin is sight.

"I know, seriously the brown dude is acting like Rin will bite his head off." Asatroth added, following Iblis closely.

" You know maybe we could, you know meet Rin?" Iblis asked as he swung from a branch and landed on a limb.

"What!?" Asatroth asked turning toward him, his eyes wide with the thought of actually meeting Rin.

"Never mind." Iblis said,kicking at the bark, his bangs falling across his face like a curtain.

* * *

Levi was furious, that much Rin could see. His eyes were blazing even though his face was hard as stone. Rin just crossed his arms and glared back. Anyone could see the tension.

"So now tell me where were you?" Levi asked his voice sharp.

"I told you. I can't tell." Rin growled his teeth bared. Levi sighed and rubbed his brow. "If you won't tell me, I will assume you are plotting against the good of humanity." he said, his voice betraying how much this idea appealed to him.

"You do that," Rin said. "But if you try to execute me, trust me. I have a few . . . let's say guardian angels that would not be . . .pleased."

Outside Iblis and Asatroth looked at each, shocked. They were sure that they had hid their presence.

Levi frowned, the thing was, they knew nothing about Rin. For all they knew he could have a army of zombies at his beck and call.

"Okay, things are clearly tense, but Rin is no traitor! Would you truly stoop that low just to prove your point?" Bon shouted angrily.

Levi turned toward him and said "Yes." Bon's face froze in shock. "Some grand leader you are! The savior of humanity my ass!" Bon spat, resuming his composure.

Levi just ignored him and turned back to Rin. "How about this, you tell us your worst fear and why you have it and I'll let you go, no questions." Rin blinked, it seemed simple enough. Too simple, a trap.

"Okay, I'll take the bait." Rin said his eyes searching Levi's aura, which was gray. A perfect circle that didn't waver. Except at the middle a bright red spot, that pulsed and pushed. Rin felt sympathy flow through him. 'He's hiding himself, like me'

"My worst fear is that I won't be able to do anything. That I won't be able to protect those I love. Worse that I will hurt them. The reason I have that, well let's just say my father met a not so nice titan." Rin said his voice empty of emotion.

Levi flinched slightly.

"He's clearly lying, you see his face? He feels no emotion, the monster!" a voice shouted, Levi didn't bother trying to pinpoint where it came from. He relaxed and nodded. "No he feels too much." he said simply.

"Please make sure someone knows where your going next time." he said as he spun around, going back to his room to clean it up. Everyone stared a shock at the retreating figure. Rin frowned.

"Levi, non despicies!" Rin shouted, he then turned and walked off. Levi held a hand up to acknowledge he heard the phrase.

 _What did you say?_

'Doesn't matter he'll figure it out.' Rin thought as he walked outside.

* * *

Levi dropped the rag into the bucket. His room was clean blessingly clean. However for some reason what Rin said nagged at him. Those words, were they Latin?

With a sigh he dripped the bucket and strode over to his bed. He lifted up the mattress and pulled out a fading book. He flipped it open and reviewed through the words. The soft paper under his fingers reminding him of happier days.

Non despicies, don't hide yourself. "The sneaky bastard." Levi muttered as he closed the book.

* * *

 **So many fillers! Wait no there not! There very important to the plot.**

 **Okay the next chapter should pick up pace, meaning Rin's very first titan mission will be mentioned.**

 **Anyway, I need help. I've ran out of fan fiction to read! Could anybody recommend me anything? However I have rules.**

 **-No Major OC's, seriously I hate OC's. ( That's why I spent 20 minutes looking up the priest's names.)**

 **-I don't care about the maturity level.**

 **\- Umm, please try to keep it to Anime, but crossovers with other things are fine.**

 **\- One more things, I have watched a lot of obscure Anime, but not a lot of main stream. Such as Naruto, Pokemon, Fairytail, Bleach, and Black Rock Shooter. Oh and RWBY. Sorry.**

 **Also I kinda have tossed the time limit out the window, I like updating too much.**


	13. Brothers Dearest?

_"Dad where did we come from?" Rin asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at his dad._

 _"Yah! You haven't told us!" Yukio cried clambering onto the unoccupied knee._

 _Father smiled at them, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I found you in a titan." he stated his glass gleaming as he pushed them up._

 _"Wha!?" the boys both cried their mouths dropping open. Fujimoto chuckled slightly._

 _"Liar!" Rin cried, his cheeks puffing up angrily. Fujimoto shook his head and replied "I'm not kidding, you see I'm an amazing titan slayer. One day I was fighting for humanity and after I cut open a titan, you guys were inside!"_

 _Rin glared "No fucking way!" he squeaked. "You'll probably faint if you saw blood!" Father laughed, and Yukio stared wide eyed at the new cuss word._

 _"I'm not joking, it was amazing! I'm so glad that I din't cut thinner slices or I would have cut you!" Fujimoto cried bouncing his knees and tickling the boys. They fell over and giggled as they played mighty titan slayer with Father, the topic bypassed._

* * *

Rin frowned and bounced his knee. He felt a huge sense of guilt from just abandoning Yukio like that. They were brothers! Yet he had left.

 _Why are you so torn up? I mean you left him, no one forced you._

"Shut Up." Rin growled, placing his head in between knees. 'Why did I do that? I mean at the time it seemed like I was protecting him. But seriously? I have no damn self control!' he though slamming his fist into the tile underneath him. Also the feeling, he felt their auras next to him. They seemed familiar.

They were though, they had been following him ever since he had come here. Now it was time to meet them.

"Just come out! I can sense you, and your half-assed covering job isn't really working!" he shouted, misdirected anger coursing through his veins. He cocked his head when he heard a rustling noise.

Then two forms jumped down onto the roof. Rin squinted, however it was pretty hard to make out details when they were practically cloaked in shadow. "Step into the light please." he asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

One of them stepped out his eyes twinkling lightly. His hair was a dirty orange that ended in red at the tips. He was wearing wrinkled clothing, but the most shocking thing was his face. Which was perfect however it was his eyes. They were literally balls of fire in his pupils.

"Now come on Rin, I know your angry but don't take it out on us." the boy said his hands held up in mock surrender. Rin frowned and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. "Now you." he sad calmly his eyes narrowed as he focused on the other shadowy figure.

Rin growled as soon as he saw the face. His hands clenched and blue fire exploded in his eyes. The second figure immediately stepped back his aura spiking with fear, and . . . hurt.

 _Calm Down._

'Don't tell me to calm down!' he thought. However he was already calmed down probing the aura with his mind. The merchant boy seemed to understand and he pushed his aura forward. Rin frowned as he felt the protective emotions that were toward him. Along with it a name. Asatroth.

"Means nothing." he spat glaring venomously at the hunched over figure that was before him. Iblis frowned and looked back and forth. "What's going on?" Rin frowned slightly when he heard Asatroth reply.

 **"Remember the priest I told you about? Well he was like a father to Rin and Yukio. Well I kinda killed him by accident, so now Rin is mad at me. However I let him read my aura, I'm trying to show him I'm sorry."**

Rin frowned slightly, because he could understand the words. Even though he was sure they weren't English.

 _Duh, you half demon._

Rin rolled his eyes and sat down, watching the following explanation with a bored gaze. His eyebrows raised when the conversation suddenly turned into a bickering match. Involving a lot of jabs at their ability to get girls.

 **"Stop!"** he shouted, trying to hide his shock at the foreign language that passed through his lips. " You both are handsome fuckers now tell me why your spying on me. Now!"

They both looked over, looking put out that there fight had ended. "Well big brother told me too, so I asked for Iblis's help." Asatroth said rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture that was similar to Rin's . Rin blinked and shook his head. "What's his name? Your older brother of yours?"

Asatroth frowned and said "Your brother too, anyway his name is Sa- Mephisto." he amended his face scrunched up in confusion.

Rin froze and turned "Does he have any powers, do you guys have any powers?" he asked, dread creeping into him. 'Funny how that's your name right? Total coincidence?' He frowned when the dolphin didn't answer.

"Umm yah. Sorry official introductions. Hello my name is Asatroth Demon King of Rot, this is my older brother Iblis Demon King of Fire. Finally our older brother is Samuel Demon King of Time and Fucking your mind up. He also goes by Mephisto." Asatroth said ignoring the look of horror Rin was giving him.

'TOTAL COINCIDENCE RIGHT!?' he thought angrily.

 _Oh well guess I'm caught, however do not tell them that I'm in your mind right now._

'Gah! How are you even in here?' Rin thought clutching his head. "Headache." he explained out loud in response to the looks he was getting from the other demons.

 _Demon King of Time and Space, hmm guess that I somehow can't get into people's heads._

'Sarcasm, real nice.' Rin though his tail swishing back and forth angrily.

 _I know right!_

Rin sighed and rubbed his temple, his metaphorical ears perking up when he heard someone calling his name. "Hmm?" he mumble looking up. He listened and heard a faint "Rin!"

"Shit! I have to go, we'll talk later!" he said, the phrase meant for all of his brothers. With a grunt he jumped down from the roof and onto the ground below. He spun around and fumbled around with lock. Eventually giving up when the aged metal crumbled in his hand.

He ran down the hall and right into Eren. Flinching back when he touched the skin,images of titans flashing through his head.

"Whoa,calm down!" Eren cried using his hand to steady Rin. Rin looked up and panted,forgetting he didn't need to. "What. Did you need?" he asked straightening up.

Eren's face darkened "Well Rin it's time for your very first titan hunt." Rin froze and he felt a mix of excitement and dread swirl in his stomach. "Great?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

He ignored the shadows he could see in the window and turned following Eren into Levi's study.

* * *

"Damn he found out." Mephisto sighed rubbing the recurring headache that always arrived after he visited his younger brother. He had to admit he thought he could last a bit longer. But that damn Asatroth just had to speak. Now he couldn't be "Rin."

"Oh well a grand chess master like me always win, whether I lose or not!" he cried striding over to his cabinet to grab some Advil.

* * *

 **Yep Mephisto. So that might seem jumpy, but he can control time and space.**

 **If he can visit Edward Elric he can jump into someone's mind. I mean the mind is space right?(Small Wink to The Charges of the Flame Alchemist.)**

 **Sorry if Iblis and Asatroth seemed out of cha- wait Iblis can't be out of character, he is a OC! However he was mentioned in le manga so he is a half OC. Sorry if Asatroth was out of character, he loves Rin though and is sorry(half sorry) he hurt Rin.**

 **Also they do not shun Yukio, even if he is demon powerless. They just see him as a cousin, the awkward cousin that will blossom into a cool half-decent brother.**

 **...**

 **Anyway I'm working on new story(thing?) I realized I was treating Iblis like he had the same back story as the Iblis in Gods x Demons. SO now I will say that I will make a semi-story that explains the brother's backstories that I will use in every story.**

 **Here's a thought bubble for Iblis and Egyn: (Be warned the story will be more detailed bios with a small story.)**

 **Egyn**

 **Demon King of Water**

 **Haughty,Sarcastic,** **Overprotective**

 **Age:3,145**

 **Backstory:**

 **He was raised by Satan and his brothers. By then Satan's sons were held in high regard. Which went to Egyn's head. He soon became quite proud which became a problem when Iblis arrived. Straight from the slums he was in mourning and nervous,thrown into a world he didn't understand. Egyn immediately put him down and Iblis "ran" away. Causing Egyn to feel bad and become overprotective, he also toned down his pride. (At least around Iblis.)**

 **Iblis Demon King of Fire**

 **Lazy,Bad Boy,Fiery,Defensive**

 **Age:3,145**

 **Iblis was born in the slums and lived there for 10 years. He learned how to fight and defend himself but was a tragic mama's boy. Until a horrible accident killed her. HE was brought to the castle. However he blamed Satan, however without his mother he was nervous and cautious. That's why he reacted badly to Egyn, he became the opposite of Egyn to spit him out. They are known as twins, because their ages. HE also looks up to Azazel because their mothers were friends.**

 **...**

 **What do you think? Yes I will differ from it a bit. (Case when Iblis runs away and meets Rin, that can't happen in this story.) Also Satan has a itchy erm dick. However he isn't really fertile, so yes he probably has more children then the main 8 (10) however the lazy bastard won't look for them.**

 **...**

 **Anyway Bye! ~ Jay 3**


	14. Pain Tolerance

Rin walked in, his boots squeaking lightly against the floor. He looked around, Levi's study was pretty big with huge benches that all faced to the east. His desk was pushed hastily to the side, and maps covered the wall. However the main feature was a huge strategy map that sat in the middle of it all.

Rin spotted the dyed hair of Ryuji and immediately walked over and sat down, next to him was Shima and Konekumura. They both looked over and mumbled a light hi before returning to their hushed conversation. He smiled as Eren walked over to Mikasa and another boy with short blonde hair that was in a bob-like style.

"Who's that?" he asked Bon nudging his shoulder with his in. Bon sighed and said " Armin, really Rin you should get to know some people here. I mean this is your home for now."

Rin blushed lightly and opened his mouth ready for a retort right as Zoe sat down right next to him. "Hi!" they said smiling and waving a little to excitedly.

"Hey" Rin replied weakly, a little afraid of the bouncy scientist. "Why are you so excited?" he questioned.

"Well we might be able to get a few titans to study! Also I'll get to see you fight!" was the quick reply. Rin froze and looked over. "W-What?"

"Oh you don't know yet?" Zoe asked, their head cocked to the side. "Well you'll see!"

Rin was ready to shake their shoulders and demand an answer right before Levi walked in. "Thank you for coming in such a short notice." he said his face stony as he walked to the front.

"He's acting as if we had a choice." Bon muttered under his breath. Rin nodded slightly and refocused his attention to the front. Armin was currently talking.

"-can you tell us why there was no notice?" he asked. Levi nodded as if he expected the question. "Well the military recently found a way we could capture new titans. Also they wanted to see how Rin fought, so he'll be in one of the outside positions."

Rin froze again and his face went white. He ignored the glares from the people around him and the "told you so" from Zoe and stood up. "I can't fight, I can't control myself yet!" he half-yelled his eyes focused on Levi.

Levi shrugged and said "Well you need to learn fast." Rin glared daggers at him and slowly sat down. Levi ignored him and started to point out positions.

"It's like the last one just smaller, with less caravans." he explained as he pointed out the positions. Rin noticed that Bon wasn't on the map. He expressed his confusion and Bon answered. "Duh,I'm not in the Survey Corps, I'm not even sure why I'm here."

Rin sighed and slouched in the bench, he duly noted the others position and his own but he then started to daydream.

OoOoOoO

 _"Dad I'm borrrrred." Rin complained his little legs thumping against the mattress. Father looked up from the book he was reading and pushed up his glasses._

 _"Your fault, you got into a fight with that Jack boy and now you have to deal with the consequences." he replied and looked down at his book again. Rin contemplated this for a second and resumed his kicking._

 _"Rin stopped that! You'll muss your bandages!" Father said sternly standing up and placing his hand down, pressing Rin's leg into the mattress. Rin pouted then whined "But I'm bored!"_

 _Father sighed and rubbed his brow. "Fine what do you want?" he asked, not looking up. Rin kicked his feet and cried "What are you reading?" Father looked up in surprise. Rin interested in reading . . . rare._

 _"Latin." he replied. Rin cocked his head and frowned. "What's that?"_

 _"A lost language." language father explained. Rin laughed and said "All languages except English are lost daddy!"_

 _Father and smiled, rubbing Rin's messy locks. "Well this one was lost for a really long time, it was spoken by a group of people called the Romans. They were around from 31 B.C to 476 A.D."_

 _Rin frowned working out the math in his head. He knew that B.C meant before Christ and A.D meant after death. He eventually gave up with the math but said "That's a long time."_

 _Father laughed at his logic and nodded "Yep a long time." Rin frowned and picked up the book "What's this book about?" Rin asked, gazing at the delicate pages and the curling gold borders._

 _"Hmm, well our religion." Father said smiling delicately. "I can't read it!" Rin complained._

 _"Of course you can't" Father chuckled, he frowned though when Rin looked down at the book his eyes shining lightly._

 _"Geez." he huffed but scooched Rin over and sat next to him. "How about I teach you it? It'll be our secret, that means don't tell Yukio." he said putting his finger ot his lips._

 _"Really!" Rin cried his eyes sparkling. Father smiled and closed the Bible. "Of course! But that book is a little hard to read, let's start with the basics."_

 _"Okay!" Rin cheered, boredom forgotten._

 _OoOoOoO_

"-Rin do you understand your role?"

Rin jolted up and said "Huh?" Bon snickered lightly and Levi frowned. He rolled his eyes and said "Ryuji please explain to Rin what his position is."

Bon sighed and said "Rin you'll be on the right outer edge, you and Eren will protect the caravans. You will not engage a titan until Zoe says so." RIn nodded and saluted smartly. "Aye Aye Sir!" he cried, causing almost everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

"Okay, everyone get some sleep, Rin you'll train tomorrow with Zoe and Eren. Got it?" Levi said walking over to his desk. Rin nodded and walked out of the study. He walked in the general direction of the roof until he heard.

"Hey Rin!" he turned and saw Bon racing over to him. Behind him were Shima, Konekumura, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. "Do you want to hang out with us?" Mikasa asked quietly.

Rin frowned slightly, he really wanted to go back to the roof and talk to his brothers.

 _It'll be suspicious if you don't go, Rin_

Rin pouted slightly. "We didn't ask you whether you wanted to kill someone! Come on it's a simple question." Renzo said laughing sightly at the look on Rin's face.

"Umm sure." Rin said walking over and smiling.

'We'll talk later.' he promised silently.

* * *

"So what will we be doing with Zoe?" Rin asked as they walked out to the field that was designated for training. Eren looked over and pretended to faint. "We'll die!" he cried, then frowned. He straightened up.

Rin frowned at the sudden change but remember what Mikasa said the previous night. _"Eren is really serious about killing all the titans, he might act like a clown. But he is the most determined person I've ever seen."_

'Maybe the Eren I know isn't the real one.' he thought uneasily, spotting the field and jogging up to Zoe.

 _People have many masks, he's a lot like you actually._

Rin frowned and remembered his promise last night. 'Tonight.'

"So what will we doing,Zoe?" he asked out loud glaring at the same instruments that were littered around the area.

"Just a few tests." they grunted dropping a heavy looking box. Rin turned when he heard Eren mutter "A few tests, sure."

"What kind of tests?" he asked cautiously kicking a box, mentally regretting it after.

 _Baby_

"Ahh just stamina, pain tolerance, strength. You know classic tests." Zoe replied. "Okay Rin would you mind running on this treadmill, Eren you know the drill." Eren grumbled and stepped onto one of the treadmills.

Rin frowned slightly when he heard a faint **"This is going to be amusing."** he waited 'till Zoe turned around and flipped off the source. **"Rude"** the voice huffed.

Rin hesitantly stepped onto the treadmill. "Okay Rin, you'll be running at a slight jog then go out onto a full on run. You ready?" Zoe said clutching their clipboard to their chest.

Rin nodded and she pressed a button on both of their treadmills. Rin started up, jogging lightly. He looked over and saw Eren's face, he looked extremely bored. Rin didn't notice when the treadmill kicked into the next gear.

"So Eren how far have you gotten into this?" he asked his eyes down. Eren turned and smiled " Thirty minutes pass the highest gear." he boasted proudly. Rin sighed and groaned. "Damn this will take forever then."

"If you can keep up with me." Eren said smirking as the treadmill went a gear higher. Rin turned and smiled back, Eren frowned. It didn't look like a smile, it showed all his teeth, almost like a growl.

"Okay grandpop." Rin said turning his head forward. Chuckling as he heard Eren sputter. "Let's do this." he muttered.

* * *

"Okay Rin, you can stop now." Zoe said, a little breathless. Rin stepped off the treadmill and smiled down at the panting Eren. "I guess I can keep up with you." he boasted.

"H-How?" Eren asked his eyes wide. "Bro you were running for eighty minutes straight!" Rin smiled lightly. Truthfully it scared him too. 'Damn guess I'm really a monster now.'

 _You realize that now?_

'Are you sure your not the Demon King of Sarcasm?' Rin shot back. Zoe looked down at their measurements. "Wow that's something." Rin smiled nervously.

"Oh hey guys!" Eren shouted, Rin turned and saw the group from last night walk over.

"We're here to support you!" Armin said smiling slightly. Mikasa looked at them both than asked "Did he beat your score?"

Eren frowned and muttered "She always gets to the point." then he said louder "Yep, by fifty minutes, until Zoe stopped him that is." Mikasa's eyes widened and she nodded.

"What was his earlier score" Shim asked.

"Thirty minutes on the highest setting, so basically Rin just ran for about 100 minutes." Zoe explained pulling out some more torture, I mean exercise equipment.

Shima whistled and walked over punching his shoulder. "Wow big man right here!" he crowed.

"You can be here only if you stay quiet and watch." Zoe snapped, clearly excite to have more results. Shima smiled and they all walked over to the side and sat down.

"Okay, next is strength. You'll be lifting these weights and we'll see how much you can lift." they explained. "Eren you first."

Eren nodded and walked over laying down and tensing himself. He started lifting with 40, Zoe would add a new weight he'll lift, they'll record then it was onto the next weight.

Eventually Eren stopped panting as he struggled to lift the next weight. With a defeated sigh he gasped "Too hard."

"Good Job Eren! That was 200 pounds!" Armin yelled, looking bright and happy.

Eren nodded and sat up using a towel to wipe his brow. Zoe looked up and smiled "Your turn Rin!"

Rin nodded and walked over, he laid down and wondered whether this would further the proof he was a monster.

 _Duh._

 **"Go Rin!"** he heard Iblis cheer.

Rin smiled slightly feeling a bit happier, even though he refused to actively admit it. He looked up and saw Zoe smiling, their eyes gleaming a but manically. "Let's start with an hundred." they said smiling. Rin nodded and he waited till it was all set up.

He tensed ready to meet resistance but his arms lifted straight up and pushed all the way up. 'Wah!' he thought. It was completely light for him. He pulled down and then pushed up confusion written all over his face.

Everyone burst out laughing, it was horrifying how easily he could lift it but his face... Rin joined in and laughed. Zoe looked pleased and said "Okay 200 next." Rin nodded starting to feel cocky. Which normally would have crashed down on his face but it didn't this time.

He went all the way up to 400 until Zoe ran out of weights. "Huh." they commented looking down as if hoping more weights would magically appear. "Guess were done with physical." they commented.

Rin smiled and sat up. "What's next?" he asked a smirk playing across his lips. Zoe turned and grinned holding up a sword. "Pain Tolerance."

* * *

Rin gasped and stumbled to the basement, he was completely sore and freaked out. Zoe stabbed him over again and again. Forcing him to run forward with the wounds.

However the reason he was freaked out was they accidentally stabbed Rin in the heart, Rin felt a lot of pain, but it healed quickly. Zoe was so freaked out the "training"was cut short. Rin was so grateful, he was thoroughly exhausted. With a sigh he closed his eyes.

OoOoOoO

"Rin come on!"

Rin woke up sleepily and saw a somber Eren.

"It's time." he commented.

* * *

 **Woah cliffhanger! Okay this was pretty long! Yay! I also feel like I added more detail until I got tired toward the end. Rin is freakishly strong. I'm guessing if he actually pulled out his sword he would be able to keep going up to 1,000 pounds.**

 **Oh well, Rin is starting to like having brothers around. Also a little exert of how Rin learned how to read Latin! I feel like I captured Father better this time. Overall I'm prouder of this one. I feel like my stories are too fantastical sometimes. So I feel like this one was more grounded, and would actually happen.**

 **I need to add more Levi x Rin! Also I totally forgot about Kamiki and the other puppet dude. Lets say they are on a wall mission for the duration of Rin's stay so far.**

 **Anyway Thanks Fro Reading!**

 **Genesys (Guest): Thanks so much! This meant so much to me! I don't plan on stopping, well I won't leave this story unfinished. I'm glad you like the plot and stories! Virtual cookies for you!**


	15. Brother-less

Rin sighed, his head was pounding and his entire body felt sore. He kept hauling boxes though, back and forth he carried the crates from the storage to the wagons. Eren was next to him and usually he was in stride with Rin. They didn't talk to Rin though. It wasn't at all awkward, they both just knew the other needed some silence to think.

Rin placed the last crate down and sighed throwing his back with a satisfying crack. "Rin!" Rin jumped up, his eyes wide.

"You okay there?" Eren asked placing his last crate and frowning worriedly at Rin. "Fine,Fine. I'm so tired that I'm jumping everywhere. However I think I left my sword in our room, so I'll be back!" Rin called backing up and running back inside the house. His feet pounded up the stairs and he burst onto the roof.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring angrily. "I have to go somewhere!" Iblis frowned and jumped down."That's why we called you."

Rin rolled his eyes and nodded, making a go on gesture. "You can't go on that trip." Astaroth deadpanned. Rin growled and flipped them off. "You may be my brothers, half brothers, but you are not my caretakers. Who says you can tell me what to do and what not to do?" he demanded his eyes glowing lightly.

"Umm, Logic?" Iblis snorted earning another death glare from Rin. Astaroth placed a hand on Iblis's chest. "What he means is you don't have control fully on your powers, yet." He continued ignoring Rin's pout. "You have grown quite attached to these . . . humans. You might lose control if one of them was to get hurt." Rin frowned.

 _He has you there Rin. Maybe you should reconsider._

"Shut it!Both of You! That's exactly why I should go! I can protect them!" Rin shouted, his hands clenching. Iblis flinched back and sighed. "This is why we don't trust you! Sure you more mature than most people but you're still a child! You have no control over your temper!" Iblis yelled back.

Astaroth backed up, sparks were flying off both of the angry demons. "Guys, how about this? Rin leaves his sword here, and we watch to see if he loses his temper." he asked, sweat literally pouring off him as the temperature slowly rose.

They ignored him.

"Child, what the fuck do you mean child?" Rin demanded his face pressed up against Iblis's.

"Fucking Child! You're only seventeen!" Iblis shouted back his eyes bursting into flame.

"Exactly!Practically an adult!" Rin growled back.

"I'm fucking 3,995!" Iblis snarled. Rin stopped and backed away. "Huh?" he commented brilliantly. **Hey guys I know I said that Iblis was 3,145, he was. In the Blue Exorcist arc. This is 850 years in the future.**

Astaroth rolled his eyes. But secretly he was so glad, Rin had calm down, causing the temperature to drop drastically.

"Guys," he said and repeated his idea. They both looked over, shock on their faces."Brilliant! Why didn't you say that before?" Rin commented his eyes sparkling slightly.

"I did you motherfucking . . ." Astaroth trailed off muttering some offending comments about Rin's fire burning away what brain cells the titans had left.

"Hey!" Rin started only to be interrupted by a loud shout calling him. He turned back and said "Fine! Bye . . . brothers!" Rin said grinning,tossing back his sword.

Iblis stared at him and Astaroth had to pick his jaw off the floor. "So cute." they muttered staring at him.

"I know!" Rin said grinning like a mad man before jumping off the roof. He twisted his body in mid air and stuck his hands into the side of the building, slowing his descent.

He landed down right next to Eren and Levi at the back of the wagon train. Levi raised his eyebrows and Eren smirked. "Find your sword?" he asked as Rin clambered onto the seat next to him.

"Nah! I have no idea where it went!" Rin commented cheerfully. Eren frowned and rolled his eyes. However as much as he tried to fight it, an smile had already climbed up his lips. Rin's enthusiasm was too hard to resist.

"Tally-ho!" Rin shouted pointing forward as Eren slapped the reigns.

 **"Be careful Nii-San."**

 **"Yah, be careful, _kid._** **"**

Rin smiled as they rode into titan territory.

* * *

 _"What!" Rin demanded slamming his book closed and spinning around to face Yukio. "When were you going to tell me this?" he growled. Yukio sighed and rubbed his brow._

 _"Maybe if you stopped fighting every night I would have time!" he said back._

 _"No excuse! Were brothers! You should have told me you were leaving,idiot!" Rin shouted tears already forming in his eyes._

 _"I'm not an idiot!" Yukio yelled back._

 _"You are and I don't talk to idiots." Rin said, spinning back to his book and ignoring Yukio. Yukio stared waiting for Rin to turn around didn't._

 _"Brothe-" he started. Rin started to hum, putting his fingers into his ears. Yukio clenched his teeth. "Rin stop, were brothers! You won't let me leave without saying good bye. Right?"_

 _"I don't have an brother, I'm an only child." Rin replied emotionless. Yukio bit his lip trying to stop the tears that were coming. He turned and walked out. He pulled his suitcase down the stair, and with every thunk he imagined Rin running down and saying sorry._

 _Yukio knew Rin though, he would stick with it no matter what his heart told him. "Did you say your goodbyes?" Father asked his eyes twinkling lightly._

 _"In a way." Yukio replied as they walked out the door._

* * *

Rin looked around, a broad smile shown on his face. The air was so clean, so crisp! Sure there could be titans lurking around every building, behind every hill. But he knew he was fine.

Iblis had pulled him aside after his "training" with Zoe. He explained how the titans would avoid Rin because of his blood, of his scent to say. So he couldn't be hurt physically fro the titans but they sure could mess with his mind by hurting his friends.

"Rin, we need to be quiet, so please stop snorting air like a pig." Eren said. Rin looked over and realized he missed the mood. Eren's hands were clenched and his eyes were wild.

"Y-You okay?" Rin asked. Truthfully Eren was a secret wrapped in mystery sauce. Even his aura was weird, it was dark and spiky at the edges slowly pulsing. The middle was a rusty red, one that reminded him of dried blood.

"Sure, just this brought back some bad memories." Eren commented his eyes down as he cracked the whip again. Rin frowned and placed an hand on his shoulder. He dug in his mind trying to find some tidbit to relieve on Eren.

He opened his mouth ready to say something when a cloudy streak of green shot up in the air. Eren leaned forward and said "Titan!"

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **I'm back after like no updates. Whoops! Sorry but I have been trying to update my stories make them less fantastical. (Unless that's something people like?) I personally like stories that make sense and would actually happen.**

 **Sorry, but hey I did update the first chapter! Added in a few hints that I answered later on. Bwah ha ha ha!**

 **Iblis: So we have Rin's sword.**

 **Astaroth: Yah . . .**

 **Iblis: I wonder. .**

 **Astaroth: whether if we drew on it . . .**

 **Iblis: the drawings would appear on his skin.**

 **Astaroth: I mean his demon heart is in here.**

 **Iblis-pulls out permanent marker- Let's go**

 **Rin: Why the fuck do I have the words Review and Follow on my arms?!**

 **Iblis: It worked!**

 **Eren: Rin, ummm.**

 **Rin: I can explain.**


	16. Wave of Blood

Rin gripped the sword in his hand, it wasn't balanced. What was worse was because his palm was sweating the handle was slick. He used the other hand to hold onto the side of the wagon, teeth jumping and clashing every time the wagon flew over a rock.

Eren was leaning forward his hands clenched and trembling. Rin frowned, he had been so busy worrying about himself he forgot about Eren.

"Where are we going?" he shouted into the wind. Eren hardly moved back but he held up a hand to show Rin he heard. They pulled up next to a barn, it was a fading red color with paint peeling off in patches. Eren pulled back on the reigns and the horses slowed to a canter, their hooves achingly loud.

"We need to ditch the wagon, were going to ride the horses." Eren explained jumping off his seat. Rin joined him and with trembling hands they tried to unharness the horses. Eren finished before Rin and reached over to help Rin.

Rin stepped back and let Eren finish memorizing the actions and storing them away for later. Rin frowned, his senses were on fire. His fingers twitched and his back ached for the familiar feeling of his sword case.

Without it he felt . . . incomplete, sick. He focused back on Eren who was pushing the wagon into the barn. Turning back he held out reigns to a horse. "I assume you know how to ride a horse." he stated. Rin shrugged and swung himself onto the grayish mare with dark spots dappling her flank.

"Had a few lessons." he replied. Eren nodded and swung himself up. The air was so thick, Eren had become so serious his green eyes blazed reminded Rin of his titan form. Tearing at Annie eyes beyond reason. Rin shook the thought out of his head. Eren was his comrade, he had to trust him.

Rin turned toward Eren and asked. " So where do we have to go? Also would you have to turn into a titan, and if so what do I do with your horse?"

"Were going over to Levi's position left side." he reminded Rin. " I'll try not to because even as an titan the others are drawn to me, especially if I was larger than most of them. If I have to grab him and tie together their saddles right there, at the loop."

Rin looked down and noted the loops. Eren looked at him, eyebrow raised. Rin nudged his horse forward, she started to canter than shifted into a gallop. Eren's horse flanking her.

Rin held his hands down feeling her muscles bunching together and releasing in smooth motions. He could sense her fear of the titan smell but she dwelled in the moment. Enjoying the run and the wind in her mane.

It reminded him of happier times but he couldn't allow himself to dwell on the past right now. ' Okay Mephisto, do you have any life changing information that could help me?' he thought hoping the time demon was still tuned into his thought for once.

 _About the titans? Well for one you should use both swords instead of one. More balanced, however with you. . . I think you don't need the gear your strong enough to jump around and to cut off a titan's head with one slice._

'Okay, anything else, like how to distract titans?' Rin thought tugging at the loop that held his gear on.

 _They can't really sense one human, they need large groups to be able to sense. Also . . . wait it's not important right now. I tell you later. However a group like you and Eren shouldn't really come up on their radar, they should avoid you because your presence. Even if Eren is practically sending beams up in the sky._

Rin nodded and muttered a low thank you. The information was useful however without his sword he felt weak. The thin saber that was meant to work in a pair felt too light too unbalanced. He bent it slightly, cutting himself when the horse jumped over a fallen trunk. He immediately brought the cut up to his lips sucking on it lightly.

"Hey I see someone!" Eren called, Rin looked up and saw the girl with long brown hair and weird eyebrows ahead of them. She had her horse in a slow gallop, she was busy looking around and taking down notes.

Rin reminded vaguely her job was to study the habitats titans like best. "Kamiki!" Eren called bringing his horse up to her side. She looked up and frowned slightly, she snapped her book shut and turned in her saddle.

"Eren," she acknowledged "Rin."

"Hey you saw the smoke plume right? On the right, apparently from the colors two abnormalities and three five meters." Eren said ignoring her cold attitude. She nodded slightly and tucked her book and pen together in a sac attached to the saddle.

"Yes I was just about to head over to the left, I just wanted to finish the last of the notes." she explained.

"You should come with us." Rin offered, a little scared of her freaky attitude. 'Would that make us more noticeable to titans?' he asked silently.

 _A little yes, but it would probably take ten humans to make titans even attempt to get close to you._

"-okay." she finished, Rin looked up and smiled.

" Let's go then." Eren commanded turning his horse and starting off again, Rin and Kamiki close at his heels. Rin once again focused on the sword, he felt extremely put out that it was easily bendable. Well to him. He needed a samurai sword to even start to get comfortable.

He realized with a start he was acting a bit spoiled. 'Huh, I guess all those years of basic comfortably had made me soft.'

 _Or all the time with humans._

Rin pondered that and shrugged. He sat back and enjoyed the wind in his hair, trying to live in the moment and calm down. Truthfully Eren's freaky attitude and all the rushing had made him freak out a bit. Even though he hadn't even seen the titan, just felt the vibrations of the running.

He looked up and recognized the sight of wagons being pulled along by the galloping horses. He relaxed slightly feeling better surrounded by humans.

 _Keep your guard up, a group of people this size will certainly draw a few titans._

Rin sighed and half wanted to drop-kick the annoying demon from his mind. 'Can't I just have a moment of peace and quiet?' he thought bitterly. 'Don't answer that' he added. As they galloped through the ranks of the rest of the Survey Corps Rin caught a few angry glances at him and Eren.

He forgot some people hated and feared him. The thought made him a bit depressed. In his mind he was still just a baking assistant.

 _Haters gonna Hate_

'Huh?'

 _Ah, just a saying from around 2014._

'Damn time traveling clown dolphin.' Rin thought again. He tried to tune out the sheer force of negative energy that surrounded him like a tidal wave. It was hard though, there was just so many negative thoughts.

He closed his eyes for a second and just let it wash over him the negative pulsing energy. However there was one farther out, it was still and hungry. Confused Rin sent his mind out a bit more. Then snapped back when he realized what it was.

"TITAN! Behind that building!" he shouted his eyes snapping open as he immediately pulled his sword out. He pulled his horse back and held his sword with two hands. People just stared but the confusion turned into panic when the titan, a huge ten meter, came slithering out.

Rin looked around and saw people screaming and pulling back. Levi was too far away and Eren was trying to calm his bucking horse. 'What should I do?' he thought frantically.

 _Calm Down! Now ride up to the titan, you need your hands so ride using your knees. The when ready jump up and aim for the back of the neck!_

Rin numbly followed the directions galloping up to the titan. He silently thought that the horse was being extremely brave. Soon the titan was looming over him, it's jaw gaping open sickeningly, drool spilling over it's lips and dripping on the ground.

When it saw him it recoiled and Rin saw human it confused the thought aside he positioned himself and jumped, flying up into the air, landing on it's arm. Running up he held his sword to his side, ready to swing it forward. With a feral cry he slashed the sword at the neck.

With a sickening slurp the titan head flew up into the air and hit the ground, bouncing before to come at a rest in front of Eren. Rin felt the body shudder and held his hands out to regain his balance. He bent his knees and rode the titans falling body, coughing as the steam from its disintegration filled his mouth.

With a light jump he landed right before the titan crashed to the ground. He immediately ran over to his other sword and picked it up. Rushing over to his horse he petted her lightly. She nuzzled his hand and nickered, however he could feel her skin trembling lightly under his skin.

"Good Girl, Good Horse." he murmured as he searched for other auras. Nothing close he felt, just two about twenty miles away. With a sigh he picked up her reigns and walked over to Eren, who was currently staring at the titan head that had rolled next to him.

Levi was next to him, hand comforting him. Rin stared at this and read Levi's aura. It was pink and fluffy, almost the exact opposite of his usual rocky demeanor.

 _GAAAAAAAAAY!_

'So mature' Rin thought but then he realized that they would be a nice couple and as he looked over at Mikasa, who was currently walking over. He could see she saw it to, her mouth was in a tight grim line.

Eren shuddered lightly and kicked the titan head, completely unsurprised as it flew a good distance. "Good Job, Rin. Let's finish this."

OoOoOoO

 **There was some action! Sorry that I don't know which smoke signals mean and such, but hey maybe they changed the system after the Annie encounter?**

 **Can anyone guess what Mephisto was hiding from Rin? Also why the aura felt so human?( Warning this is mostly based off the anime but there might be a FEW little manga mentions.)**

 **Also when I wrote Haters gonna Hate I had to stop and giggle in the bathroom for awhile. Anyway a little Eren x Levi, god that ship! I heart it!**

 **Anyway in the next episode more titans more reactions of Rin's dismembering skills. I know how the titan mission must end, will anyone die? Maybe. Heh. Also what are Iblis and Astaroth doing? Also Yukio and Bon might have a few add ins for that.**

 **See you next time and stay cool.**

 **Jay**


End file.
